Take Me Home
by TiraMeDeCama
Summary: Follow up to Flirtatious Weekend, this ROLLARO story picks up when the detectives return to work after their eventful weekend in the Catskills. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, here is my new Rollaro. This story picks up with the detectives returned to work the Monday following their weekend in the Catskills. Sorry for taking so long, I hope I'm able to update quickly. Please let me know what you think or any ideas you may have.**

**I own zip, zero of these characters. And, once again, sadly I do not own Danny Pino either. **

Amanda sat at her desk checking her weekend emails and drinking her coffee in big gulps, she needed as much caffeine as her body could take. She and Nick stayed up late; he left around 4am, so she managed about 2 hours of sleep. She looked over at him and he was full of energy talking basketball with Fin. _How could he not be tired? I hate his energy level._ She thought to herself.

"Well aren't you a bowl of cherries this morning?" Liv teased her. Looking over her overall appearance Liv continued to tease, "You look like hell!"

"It was a long weekend. I'm sorry but I can assure you my personal life will not affect my work anymore." Amanda stood up and began organizing the open files on her desk.

Liv ignored her response and turned to Nick, "How was the weekend getaway?"

Thoughts of Amanda's naked body enter his mind again. "Uhh…it was good." He met Amanda's eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, Sarge. It was a nice break, but the hangover was the shits!" Carisi threw in his two cents.

"Did you have a good time Amanda?" Liv asked with sincerity.

"Yeah, it was fun." She smiled awkwardly.

"Well good, I'm glad you all had fun because now it's time to get back to work. Let's see what comes in this morning." Liv left to her office.

Amanda dropped her head on her desk and blew out a heavy sigh. Liv was always so hard on her. She didn't like the tension between them.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Nick stopped in front of her desk and gently squeezed her arm.

"Yes, just tired." She smiled up at him.

He leaned down to her face and desperately wanted to kiss her but instead he said, "I'm sorry for keeping you up too late."

Liv walked out of her office, she took notice of her two young detectives, "Fin, Rollins head down to Mercy. I just got a call, we have an 18 year old vic, says she thinks she was raped. Go down get her statement and go from there."

"Got it." Fin grabbed his phone and keys. Amanda followed behind him.

"Nick you come with me to check out the scene. You drive."

Nick and Olivia had been in the alleyway where the apparent rape happened. The alley was so filthy it took CSU hours to go through it and determine what seemed like evidence and what was plain old trash. Nick rested his hip against the squad car and listened to Liv talk to Lucy about Noah. They were going over the details of a doctor's appointment the little guy was scheduled for.

"I am so not looking forward to this appointment." Liv exhaled loudly.

"Liv, don't worry. He'll be fine. The nurses are quick with the shots. We'll be in the waiting area longer than we'll be in the room!" Nick assured her.

"So does that mean you're coming?" Liv questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Of course. I meant what I said and that includes doctor visits. I am the more experienced parent here, so you would benefit from my expertise 100%." Nick teased her.

"You may be more experienced but you're still full of shit." She joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Nick playfully pushed her away from him.

"So…anything interesting happen this weekend with you guys?"

"What? No. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Aww something happened. You better tell me."

"Nothing happened. You can be so bossy AND nosey sometimes." He pretended to be interested in what CSU was doing.

"Single guys and single girls…c'mon Nick something had to have happened."

"Well what do you consider interesting?"

"Juicy gossip! Duh!" She laughed.

"I don't like gossiping, you know that." He gave her a serious look.

"You like being nosey so I know you know something." She pushed.

Nick took a second to consider what he could tell her, "My buddy Rick and Amanda's friend, Emily hooked up." He shrugged like that was all he had to offer.

"Tell me the details?" she said excitedly.

Nick gave her his manly, detail-less version of Rick and Emily's weekend and some of the activities the group did together. He purposely left out as much of Amanda as he could. He still wanted to talk to her about easing up Amanda but he figured he should wait a week or so, otherwise Liv would be suspicious.

Nick was happy to finally be home, it was late and he was tired. He realized her hadn't gotten much sleep in the past four days. He showered quickly, headed to bed, found a comfortable spot and flipped on the TV. His mind wondered towards Amanda, he felt like texting her but he was worried about coming off as too eager. They hadn't agreed to see each other outside of work again or even touched on the subject. Eventually he fell asleep with thoughts of Amanda and their weekend on his mind.

Meanwhile, Amanda was just getting home herself. The victim she had spoken to earlier was badly shaken up, Amanda stayed with her until she was released from the hospital, and the girl clearly needed someone for emotional support. Amanda knew providing comfort to victims was a part of the job but on this day she more than welcomed the distraction because it kept Nick off her mind. She was bummed they didn't have much time to see each other, she felt like calling him just to see what he was up to. Her energy level was in the negative but she wouldn't mind if he was here with her, holding her in his strong arms. For now, she was happy to cuddle with Frannie. She felt the need to talk to Nick; she wanted to know what it was that they were doing. Was it a fling or could it be something more? She hated not knowing and that was exactly the situation she was in. She, too, fell asleep with thoughts of Nick and the weekend they shared.

The next day, close to noon, Nick showed up to work with Noah and Liv in tow after Noah's appointment. Amanda had to admit to herself that she was a little jealous of how close and comfortable Nick seemed with Liv. In an outsiders eye the partners looked like a little family with baby and all. They brought lunch for the team, Amanda noticed how Nick carried the food, placed it on the table, the way Liv handed Noah to Nick and he accepted the baby into his arms and kissed his cheeks. Now that his hands were free, Liv took out the food from the bags and spread it across the table. Nick sat down and Liv placed a plate of food in front of him, prepared a plate for herself, took Noah from Nick's arms and then sat down to eat. It irked Amanda how all of that seemed so natural to them. She was jealous…

"Rollins, I heard you liked to eat salchicha. I brought you a big one…" he winked at her. Fin laughed while Liv wacked Nick on the arm.

"Nick, don't talk to her like that." Liv said with some shock in her voice. Liv knew her partner to be more business and less play at work, so a joke like that, directed at Amanda, of all people, seemed out of the norm.

"You know, it's funny that you chose hot dogs for lunch because I've been craving a big one." She looked at him through her bangs.

Nick smiled at her, she looked cute when she blushed. "Well I got one for you…" he handed her a hot dog.

Liv looked from one detective to the other, "Is there something I should know about?"

"Nope." Nick quickly answered as he handed a Noah a french fry to chew on.

"Okay…just asking. Playful banter is not something you two usually do…" Liv kept looking from one detective to the other, looking for signs of something that could be going on.

"Liv, chill, Amanda and I had time over the weekend to bury the hatchet. You should be happy we aren't going rounds right now."

"So how did the little guy's appointment go?" Fin smoothly changed the subject as all detectives were comfortable with Noah being the conversation topic.

After lunch, Liv went home with Noah. She decided to take the rest of the day off when she noticed he started developing a fever like the doctor said he might. Once she was gone the team got right back to work. Fin and Amanda had been productive in the morning with the leads they uncovered from the evidence. They picked up the suspect, Barry Bryce, at his apartment, when he saw the detectives at his door he immediately began to cry. Fin figured he would cave and admit what he did. He and Amanda decided to let Barry sit while they had lunch, then Fin and Nick headed to the interrogation room to question him about the previous night.

Barry's confession took longer than the two men expected. Barry felt the need to explain himself, tell his story and cry endlessly. He wanted to apologize to Sue, the girl he raped; he wanted her to know it was an accident-something that he didn't mean. After allowing him to write a letter of apology the guys sent him up to central booking.

It was close to 6pm by the time they were free to start paperwork. "Hey Nick, I'll do my paper pushin' tomorrow. I promised Melinda I would make it home early tonight."

"Alright, have a good night." Nick waved him off. He walked down the precinct hall and pushed his way into the cribs, he was surprised to see Amanda in there. He thought she had left hours ago. He stood there for a few moments watching her tie her hair into a ponytail, he took in her gorgeous figure, her purple top clung nicely to her curves and her slacks hugged her hips and thighs perfectly. While he was admiring her backside Amanda had turned her head back and was watching Nick, she knew he was checking her out. She cleared her throat and Nick immediately brought his eyes up to hers, she noticed how cute he looked when he blushed.

Nick stood there a moment after Amanda had caught him looking at her ass, he briefly considered making up an excuse but decided differently, "Hey…I'm sorry." He walked closer to her, pushing her against the lockers, and placed a hand on her hip, "I just couldn't help myself."

Amanda backed up into the lockers, "You couldn't, huh?"

"Nope. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you at all." He kept his eyes locked into hers.

Amanda twirled Nick's tie in her hand and tugged at it a little, she smiled at him.

He pushed his chest into hers, feeling her breath on his neck, and whispered close to her ear, "Can I take you home?"

Amanda badly wanted to say yes, but since seeing him interact with Liv and Noah the way he had, it put her off. Something in her gut didn't feel well about their situation. Their body language and their comfort in knowing each other's unspoken need. They seemed to just flow together. She felt hurt, let down, jealous, unlucky, crushed…

"Nick, Liv is probably waiting for you." She tried to escape from his hold but Nick held her firmly against the lockers.

"What?" Nick's mind had just spun.

"Go home to Liv and Noah, they're probably waiting for you." She had an accusatory tone.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Amanda noticed Nick's expression was of complete confusion and disbelief.

"Nothing, Nick, Nothing." She pushed him firmly on the chest, he let her go from his grip, and she walked out.

Nick stood there in utter disbelief. _What the hell was that? What did I do?_ He wondered to himself. By the time he grabbed his stuff and made it to his car Amanda was nowhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews &amp; ideas. I will definitely work them into the story.**

Nick slouched down on his sofa at home, he felt bummed and confused. The weekend he had shared with Amanda was great and from what he could tell, she thought it had been great too. He sat there running his hands through his hair..._what had went wrong? _He picked up his phoneand called Amanda;while the phone rang he thought_ maybe she would be willing to just tell me what I did wrong. _He ended the call when he heard her voicemail chime on, frustrated he tossed his phone to the sofa. _I'll shower then try her one more time._

A week later, down at the precinct Nick was already sitting at his desk finishing the paperwork from the night before. Amanda rolled in and sat at her desk, she pulled out her cell and started texting. Seeing her do this, Nick felt like she just slapped him in the face. He had called her a few more times after that day but she never picked up. He desperately wanted to say something to her but he knew he couldn't say anything in front of Fin. Nick dug his phone out of his pocket and texted her.

Nick: u can text other ppl but not pick up my call?

Amanda: I was asleep.

Nick: u couldn't return my call?

Amanda: Sorry.

Nick: Can u just tell me what I did wrong?

Amanda: Nothing.

Nick: why the brush off? Why tell me to go home to liv n noah, u know it's not like that.

Amanda: actually, I don't.

Nick: can we talk plz? Cribs?

Amanda: not here, Hooligan's after shift.

Nick: thank u

Amanda picked her head up, Nick was already looking at her when they met each other's eyes. He grinned at her in that charming, boyish way that she loves so much. She couldn't help but blush a little as she felt her stomach flutter.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Fin asked.

"Nothin' Fin" Amanda answered.

"I guess you people like to sit around and smile for no reason." Fin grumbled.

"Fin, you okay?" Amanda asked with concern.

"You people…you're not a person?" Nick teased Fin.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Sorry if I come off grumpy. It's just too early for me."

"No worries, man." Nick said nonchalantly.

The rest of the morning went by quickly; nothing new came in, allowing the detectives to get caught up on paperwork. And Liv was out again due to Noah's fever.

Amanda sat at the bar for about 30 mintues nursing her second beer as she waited for Nick. _He's the one who wants to talk but can't make it on time when I agree to meet? Where could he have gone? We left at the same time. If he isn't here in the next 10 minutes I'm leaving._ Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around with happiness on her face-relieved that Nick finally showed up. But when she saw to whom the hand belonged, her face dropped.

"What are you doing here?" she cautiously asked.

"Getting a drink. What else would I be doing at a bar?"

"I figured you would go to your own bar if you wanted a drink."

Sensing Amanda's disappointment, "It's real nice to see you too, Amanda."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just expecting someone else. No offense intended." She apologized.

"You still working your program?" Nate asked.

"Of course." Amanda smiled at him.

Amanda allowed Nate to sit with her and engage her in conversation. Four more beers later, she was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. She and Nate were having a good time sharing stories and laughing about everyday life. Then Nate took an initiative and placed his hand on Amanda's thigh. She lifted his hand and placed it back on his own lap.

"I can't touch you anymore?" He asked sounding a little hurt but still placed his hand back on her thigh.

With that question and his touch Amanda felt she reached a crossroad, _if I allow Nate to touch me I know I would go down that road again, he lied and he hurt me. If I remove his hand and remove myself from this situation, it would be the better choice. The GA Program Amanda would do this but the Irresponsible Amanda would give in to Nate. Which decision will allow me to sleep at night, giving into Nate or talking things out with Nick? Both choices involve men; men hurt women, so I guess the decision is which man is worth the pain? No Nate or No Nick?_ She felt her stomach sink real awful at the possibility of not having him in her life.

"Hey, you okay?"

Amanda and Nate both looked up at Nick. Nick looked from Amanda to Nate.

"Yes." Amanda's voice came out quiet and somewhat surprised.

Nick turned to Nate, "What is he doing here?"

Nate stood up and braced himself for the possibility of Nick clocking him in the face. He could see the anger in his face.

"Nick…" Amanda stood up and put her hand on Nick's chest to try to calm him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" This time he directed the question to Nate.

"Catching up with Amanda." He said smugly. Nate could see how angry Nick was becoming but could also clearly see the passion in his eyes for Amanda. He looked at Amanda, he could see the same passion in her eyes but she was mixed with worry.

Nick turned back to Amanda, put his hand at the base of her neck to pull her close to him. In her ear he angrily said, "I run late and you call this douche? What kind of shit is this?"

"It's not what you think." She looked at him, his jaw clenched, reddened cheeks with anger visible on his face. _He looks so sexy when he's angry, smoldering._

"Tell me what am I supposed to think?" he held her gaze with angry, passion-filled eyes.

"Nate was just leaving." Amanda spoke up louder so Nate would take the hint.

"Is that what you really want, Amanda?" Nate touched her arm, trying to get her to look at him.

"Don't touch her." Nick swatted Nate's hand away.

Amanda stood slightly on her tippy toes to reach up to Nick, she kissed his lips, and when he didn't return the kiss, she kissed him again. He remembered how her naked body felt against his but the memory couldn't shake away the anger he felt.

"Take me home please." She whispered to him.

They walked out of the bar together, Nick opened the car door for her, handed her the seat belt and walked around to get into the driver's seat. Instead of starting up the engine and driving away, he sat there staring at Amanda.

"Why were you with Nate? Did you choose that place to meet so I would find you with him? Were you purposely trying to make me jealous? If that's what you were doing, then I'm done with all this. I don't appreciate games and I sure as hell don't like other men touching what's mine."

"Touching what's yours? I'm not a possession, Nick!" Now Amanda was getting angry.

"I know you're not a possession. What I meant was…If you're fuckin' with me then I don't want you fuckin' with other guys. I don't share women with anyone."

"Then you should know I don't share men with anyone either. You can't have your cake and eat it too!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"You're so fuckin' clueless Nick!" She pushed his arm hard.

"Why were you with Nate?"

"I was there waiting for you, you took so damn long! Eventually Nate showed up and we started talking. Where the hell were you?"

"Then why did he have his hands on you? People talk with their mouth perfectly fine without having to touch."

"He put his hand on my thigh, I moved it but he moved it back-that's when you came in." I swear Nick. "Now tell me where the hell you were!"

"I stopped by Liv's to check on Noah. Amanda, I don't want you talking to him anymore." Nick quietly said.

"You don't get to say shit to me especially when you're over here trying to claim me while you play family man with Liv!"

"With Liv? What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday I saw the way you were with Liv and Noah, one happy little family. You two go through motions without speaking, it makes me angry to see you have that type of communication with her. Why did you go see her before you came to see me?" Amanda glared at Nick.

"She's my partner! I need to have that type of communication with her! I went to see Noah, not Liv. He's been running a fever; Liv didn't answer when I called so I stopped by to make sure everything was okay."

"Communication like that while on the job, not while playing the man of her family, he's not your son! By the way, she's not your partner anymore, she's our sergeant!"

"Amanda…I'm sorry if I hurt you or made you jealous. I didn't intend for that." He grabbed her hands in his. "I help Liv with Noah because I know what it's like to grow up without a proper father figure; Liv knows what that's like. So do you, so I hope you can understand, I don't want my kids or Noah to grow up with that type of void in their lives. I know I'm not Noah's dad but the least I could do for him is teach him how to be a man and show him what it feels like to have man encourage and love him."

Amanda stared at Nick in awe, she could see hurt in his eyes…_I am so turned on by this man right now. I feel silly for not seeing what his intentions were with Noah…but what about Liv?_

"What about Liv? Do you love her?" she asked quietly, feeling a little embarrassed about her question.

"Yes, I love her as a friend, as a partner. She and I are close, but I don't like her the way I like you."

Now Amanda felt herself blushing…Nick leaned over to kiss her passionately, she returned his kiss with just as much passion. She couldn't believe it had been over a week since she felt his lips on hers. She missed his kisses, his lips were soft, his glided his tongue smooth and gentle but also rough and quick. He always seemed to gauge what kind of kiss she needed at the right moment.

She reached down and took hold of him in her hand; she could feel he was turned on, too. Nick inhaled sharply when she squeezed the head of his cock. She unzipped his slacks, Nick slouched in his seat-Amanda's touch relaxed him. She heard him groan as she began sliding her hand up and down his cock, she felt the blood pulsating into it as it grew and engorged. Nick put his hand on the base of her neck and guided her head down over his fully erected cock. Neither one of them cared if someone passed by and saw what they were doing. Nick tilted his head back on the headrest, closed his eyes and enjoyed Amanda's work.

"Slow down…I don't have anything…to cum into." Nick managed to grunt out.

Amanda lifted her head and met Nick's eyes with a devilish grin, she licked her lips and said, "I'm thirsty."

He pushed her back gently until she sat up straight, his strong hands unhooked her slacks in one try. Nick firmly grabbed a handful of her golden hair and pushed her head back down to his swollen cock, the head was wet with a small drop of white right at the tip, Amanda swirled her tongue around the head to lick up the pre-cum. Nick slid his hand down to her ass, until his hand reached the opening of her slit, he dipped two fingers in to get all of her pussy wet, rubbed her clit firmly. Amanda quietly moaned while her mouth was still on his cock, Nick liked the way the vibration of sound from her throat tickled his dick. He dipped two fingers back inside her, found her spot and lightly pushed on it. She moaned loudly as pleasure shot up throughout her body. Nick kept his left hand over her head; she repeatedly took him in and out of her mouth, sucking him hard each time she drew him out. Nick knew he was close to cumming, he felt Amanda's back arching in pleasure but he held her head firm. The sounds of her moans on his dick drove him crazy. He pumped his fingers into her faster and faster, she stopped pulling him out of her mouth and instead kept the head of his dick close to the beginning of her throat. The faster he finger fucked her the louder she moaned, and the louder her moans got, the more her moans tickled his dick. Within the next minute he let go of her head just as she reached her orgasm, Amanda's head shot up fighting for air and the emitting sounds of pleasure. At the same moment that Amanda picked up her head Nick busted, he cum shot her face and hair as her cum flooded his hand and her panties.

Amanda sat back in her seat with her slacks around her knees, she tried to regulate her panting as she came down from her high. Nick sat next to her with his eyes closed, as he too was trying to gather himself. He looked down at his lap as he tucked his dick back inside his slacks. He saw white drops all around his crotch then he looked at Amanda.

He just saw that he shot her hair and face, he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry." He continued laughing.

Amanda punched his shoulder, laughed with him as she tried to wipe it off. "It's not funny!" She giggled and punched him once more.

"I told you I didn't have anything to cum into! Here, let me help you." He pulled off his dress shirt and wiped her face with the shirt tail. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek in the same spot that he had just wiped clean.

"Will you take me home?" she asked.

He kissed her once more and started up the car. "Only if you let me buy you dinner."

**Working on the next chapter tonight. Hope you're enjoying this story so far. Tell me if you feel something is missing?**


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda lay with Nick in his bed, their legs intertwined, and her head resting on his chest. He gently played with her soft golden hair. She traced the squares of his six pack; she loved how muscular he was, his build was perfect to her, his body is what initially drew her to him, aside from his perfectly chiseled bone structure. Each time she looked at him she felt giddy as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Their chemistry was amazing; unlike anything she had ever felt with a man. She felt her body getting heavy with sleep but the rumble in her stomach brought her back to reality.

"I heard that lion in your tummy." Nick said through his smile.

"Sorry, that was loud, wasn't it?" She giggled.

Nick gently slid away from Amanda, "I'll warm up dinner for you."

"Nick, it's okay."

Nick leaned back down to her and kissed her lips, "I have to keep you healthy for all I intend to do to you."

Amanda threw a pillow at Nick as he left the room. She stayed in bed while she waited for him to bring her some of the pizza they picked up on the way to his house. She giggled to herself as she remembered going into get the pizza because he felt too embarrassed to get off the car with his cum stained pants. He returned shortly with her food and a glass of water. She sat up and drained the glass.

"Wow…like a champ!" Nick laughed.

"I didn't know I was that thirsty." She giggled with slight embarrassment and began eating her food.

Nick returned with another full glass, set it on the night stand beside her and lay back on the bed, he couldn't help but watch her. She was beautiful, delicate, and smelled good, but also tough and badass. He liked her attitude but only when it wasn't directed at him.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him staring at her.

"You're lovely."

"Nick…"

Nick laughed at how cute she looked when she blushed. Deep in his gut he knew he could easily love her but love was something he would deal with later, Zara came first.

"Nick, something has been bugging me since the weekend we spent together…" she figured it was now or never that she bring up the burning question.

"What's that?" He looked at her with concern.

"What is this that we're doing?"

"Well…what do you want this to be?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"Amanda, I like you, I like everything about you especially when you let me do things to you." He smiled mischievously. "I can see myself dating you, spending time with you-appreciating you. That's where I stand." He caressed her arm when he saw her expression turn serious.

"But if you want random hook ups, then I can do that too. You just have to let me know what you want from me."

"Random hook ups?" She asked.

"Yes, but know that if you want random hook ups with me then you can't have random hook ups with anyone else." He smiled at her and she blushed as she realized what he meant.

"So we're dating then, I guess." She looked at him quizzically.

"Yes, you are dating me and Jesus." He teased her and they both broke into laughter.

"Okay, so we're dating. Should we come up with rules?"

"You know my first rule. We are not in an open dateship."

"Ok, we should keep this between me and you, for now."

"Agreed. Also, this is not something I want Zara to know about right away. She's having a rough time with the divorce and new living situations."

"I won't come around when you have her or Gil. You're right, it wouldn't be good to confuse them or anything. But I'm fine with Frannie knowing about you." She smiled.

"I feel special." He smirked.

"Ok so if we're keeping this separate from work then maybe we should only hang out or date on weekends."

"But today is Tuesday and if I agree to that, I'd have to wait 3 days to be with you again." He pouted and Amanda couldn't help but kiss him.

"But the wait will be worth it." She nibbled on his ear and smiled seductively.

"Ohh…alright. I will try but I can't promise I won't tackle you down and have my way with you…in my mind."

Amanda laughed, threw her crust at him and laughed harder when he caught it in his mouth. She loved that they could laugh together.

"All laughing aside, will you go out with me Friday night, on a real date?"

"Yes, where do you want to go?"

"You'll find out on Friday." Nick could see Amanda's excitement on her face. He pulled her back to lie down with him. "One more thing."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise to be open and honest with me. We have to communicate."

Amanda looked up into his deep brown eyes, "You got it."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"If at any time one of us feels that this isn't working, we have to say it."

"I promise, Amanda. I won't keep anything from you."

Amanda inhaled Nick's scent deeply, she felt him squeeze her tight in his arms.

"I should probably let you know, until after our official date, I cannot do what the dirty in the back of my mind tells me to do." Nick looked at her with complete seriousness.

"Nick! I'll die by then!" Amanda looked at him in disbelief.

"Friday night, I'll revive you. Now close those pretty eyes so I can dream about your peach!"

She pinched his arm playfully and fell asleep in the comfort and warmth of his strong arms.

The next morning, Liv walked into the station and exhaled loudly. Nick looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess…hey, I just called you like 2 minutes ago. Why didn't you pick up?" Liv asked feeling a little offended that he didn't answer her call.

"Really? I didn't hear my phone…" he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it with surprise.

"What?" Liv tried to look at his screen.

Nick turned off the phone and quickly shoved it back into his pocket. "I must have accidently put it on silent…why were you calling?"

"I just needed to vent. Sorry." She gave him a stressed smile.

"Do you need to talk now or talk over lunch?" he hoped she would say over lunch.

"Lunch is fine but you're gonna have a margi with me." She patted his shoulders as she headed to her office.

Nick jumped out of his seat when he saw Amanda walk in, he motioned for her to follow him down the hall.

"Nick! Oh my god! Here!" She shoved his phone at him. "Liv's been calling you but I was afraid to answer!"

"I know, she just came in and told me. I didn't know this was yours." He handed her the phone from his pocket.

"What are you two up to?" Fin asked when he saw the two detectives talking in the hallway.

"Nothing." Amanda said a little too quickly.

"I was just telling her about a cool app I just found." Nick nervously fixed his tie and brushed away invisible lint.

"Oh yeah? What app is it?" Fin decided to watch them squirm a little more, it was fun.

"Um…twitter." Nick walked away and thought about what a stupid answer he gave Fin. He was horrible at lying on the spot.

In the days leading up to their date, Amanda found herself consumed with thoughts of Nick. If she wasn't with him at work, she was home thinking about him and what could possible become of them as a couple. She looked forward to the evenings because he would call her as he was getting into bed and they'd spend a few hours talking about random things, Amanda liked getting to know Nick on a personal level, he was very sweet and thoughtful.

Now that Friday night finally rolled around, Amanda felt herself getting giddy with butterflies in her tummy. She was extremely curious as to what Nick had planned for the night. Throughout the day she noticed him going off to make calls and giving her sneaky smile when he caught her looking at him. She was dying to know about the plans he was making.

Amanda left before Nick, something they had planned the night before; he wanted to give her more time to get ready. He asked her to wear something semi formal and sexy and a warm coat. Nick headed home to shower and change shortly after Amanda left. Nick decided to wear a pair of pressed dark denim jeans, brown loafers, a solid black dress shirt, a tailored gray blazer and a black peacoat. He quickly put gel in his hair and perfected his semi combed/semi bed head look and left to pick up Amanda.

Nick felt nervous as he knocked on Amanda's door.

Amanda heard a knock on her door she quickly gave herself a once over in the full length mirror. It had taken her three days to decide on a dress to wear. She chose a white Grecian style dress with an exposed back, gold sequined waistband and rounded gold sequined neck line, subtle gold heels. The dress stopped mid thigh and she chose simple gold bracelets to accessorize the look. When she answered the door she immediately gave him the brightest, wide-eyed smile he'd ever seen on her. She was completely surprised with the lavender bouquet of roses he held out to her.

"Oh my Lord! Are these for me?" She squealed, completely surprised.

"Yes." He smiled at her as she took them from his hand, now it was his turn to be blown away. He noticed Amanda's dress. "You look amazing!" Nick leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled back from her he noticed her blushing.

"You look so handsome, Nick! Like a model…damn, you look good!" She gushed and they laughed as he followed her inside while she set the roses in a vase of water. Nick grabbed the black coat that hung on the coat rack and helped Amanda into it.

Holding her hand he led her back towards the front door, "You smell so good." He nuzzled her neck.

"Can we just stay in and tear these clothes off each other?" She joked.

"No, that's for later. Now close your eyes, I'll guide you down the steps."

Amanda did as she was told. She was filled with the anticipation of a child, anxiously awaiting the surprise he promised her.

"Keep your eyes closed, do not open them." He kissed her lips and savored the taste of her mouth. "Open your beautiful eyes."

Amanda opened her eyes, her breath was taken away. She was rendered speechless as she looked back and forth between Nick and the surprise. _Was this really happening? _She thought to herself. She felt Nick wrap his arm around her waist on pull her close to him. Amanda kissed him hard, passionately; trying to let her kiss expressed what she couldn't with words. She ran her hands through the back of his hair, trying to give him as much of her tongue as she could.

**Sorry to end it here but I have to keep the reader engaged! LOL**

**I'm hoping to start the next chapter tomorrow evening and will hopefully have it done and posted sometime this Saturday. What do you think he surprised her with?**

**Also, sorry for any typos, I will go through and edit asap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Smut warning! Hope you all enjoy this chapter; it's a very long one that I spent the entire day writing. As always, let me know what you think and/or any ideas you may have. STRONG SMUT WARNING!**

* * *

"Nick! Is this for us?" Amanda finally managed to get some words out.

Nick smiled and looked deeply into her eyes, "Yes. Amanda, it is for you."

"Oh my God! You are not serious!?" She punched his chest and giggled with excitement.

Nick walked up to the barouche; it was white with red trimming, the seats were black leather. He looked at Amanda with eyes that expressed excitement and love. "Princess Amanda, your carriage awaits your presence." He gave her his best charming smile and helped her into the carriage.

"Nick…" She turned to look at him as he climbed up beside her; she grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. "Wow…I can't believe you…gosh…" She turned to look at the two beautiful white horses and smiled at the driver, who tipped his hat to her. "I can't believe you picked me up in a carriage!"

Nick laughed and looked at Amanda with happiness. Seeing how surprised and happy she was, happier than he had ever seen, made him feel happy. She made him happy. "Believe it, Amanda. This is really happening tonight." Nick nodded his head at the driver, the driver slapped his reins and the horses began to trot them down the street.

Nick pulled Amanda closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry it's so cold tonight but I hope this is something you will enjoy."

"I love it! Nick no one has ever done anything like this for me." Tears welled up in her eyes, "I don't even know what to think or say."

"You don't have to say anything." He kissed her lips, "The look in your eyes is enough for me. Amanda, if you will let me, I intend to do everything I can to make sure that look never leaves your eyes."

Amanda initiated a deep kiss. Inside she was feeling many things; Nick stirred her in ways she had never experienced. Tonight she truly felt like a princess.

"Why would Maria ever let you go?" Amanda whispered more to herself than to Nick.

"I don't want to talk about her. Tonight is all about you." Nick leaned over and pulled a blanket from the seat across from them, he spread it out over their laps and across part of Amanda's body. He was glad he brought the blanket; it was a lot colder than he expected. Amanda nuzzled his neck with her nose and laid her head on his chest. Together they rode in comfortable silence towards Sheep Meadow in Central Park. They smiled and waved at the people who stopped and watched as they rode past them.

_I want to remember this moment forever, I can't believe Nick did this…I don't deserve this, Is this even real? I don't deserve him. Am I dreaming? God, I promise I will do my best to be worthy of him and the way he treats me. Just please let this be real._

The carriage came to halt as they approached Sheep Meadow. Nick held Amanda's hand to keep her steady as she stepped out of the carriage. He lead her towards the center of the vast green meadow, she spotted two men setting up a candle lit table. One man noticed them approaching the scene, he turned on background music and he rushed to pour two glasses of red wine and handed them to the couple.

"I've never had dinner at a park like this, Nick this is amazing." He reached up to meet his lips once again. "This is beautiful. Thank you so much!"

Amanda looked around and took in the scenery. There was a small, round black iron table draped with a white cloth. A single candle lit up the table, near them was a gas heat lamp and the cart for the waiters.

"I'm glad you like it." He pulled out the chair and motioned for her to sit. Nick took the seat opposite her and the waiter brought out a green salad for each of them. But instead of eating, he sat and stared at Amanda, mesmerized by her beauty. Happiness looked good on her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just in awe right now. I'm sorry for staring." He looked down at his plate and began eating his salad.

"Don't be sorry, I like when you stare." She flashed him a flirty smile, "What are you in awe of?"

"You." Nick felt himself blush slightly, "You look very beautiful tonight, I can see you look happy and I really hope it is genuine happiness."

"There's no way I could fake this feeling, this is all new to me." She looked him in the eyes, "No one has ever done anything like this for me. I feel special, like a princess. I will never forget this night."

"Amanda you deserve the best, you deserve to be appreciated, romanced, and spoiled. You deserve happiness, love, and pleasure. I want to give you those things."

Amanda got up from her seat and sat in Nick's lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck, ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck, jaw, and chest. He sucked on her neck, careful to not leave any marks behind again. She moaned into his ear and Nick felt himself get excited, he slowly stopped the make out session. They could have animalistic sex when they got back to his place. Right now he wanted Amanda to experience romance and intimacy. The waiter brought over their pasta dinner, Amanda stayed on Nick's lap and they fed each other between giggles and kisses. As it got later into the night, the temperature dropped a few more degrees. Nick asked the waiter to box up the desert.

Before the waiter boxed the desert he slightly turned up the volume as a new song began.

_Money…_

_Some people so poor; all that they've got is money…_

_Oh, and diamonds…_

_Some people waste their life counting their thousands…_

_I don't care what they're offering…_

"Amanda, would you dance with me?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She locked eyes with him; Nick could see nervousness mixed with unbelief in her eyes.

They stood up and he pulled her into him. They held each other tightly, Amanda rested her head on Nick's chest, and they closed their eyes and danced to the song.

_How much gold they bring?_

_They can't afford what we've got,_

_Not even the King…_

_They can't afford what we got,_

_Not even the King…_

_Oh, castles…_

_Some people so lonely; what good is a castle_

_Surrounded by people?_

_But ain't got a friend that's not on the payroll…_

Tears began to fall from Amanda's eyes, she was in a state of utter disbelief. She always believed this stuff only happened in books and movies and here she was living this in real life with this amazing, caring, and beautiful man.

_All the King's horses and all the King's men_

_Came charging to get what we got…_

_They offered the crown and they offered the throne;_

_I already got all that I want…_

_All the King's horses and all the King's men;_

_They came marching through…_

_They offered the world just to have what we got,_

_But I found the world in you…_

_I found the world in you…_

_So darling, listen:_

_Your arms around me worth more than a kingdom_

_Yeah, believe that_

_The trust that we feel the King's never felt that…_

_Yeah, this is the song we sing…_

_We don't need anything…_

_They can't afford this;_

_This is priceless_

_Can't afford what we've got…_

_Not even the King…_

_Can't afford what we've got,_

_Not even the King…_

They stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes after the song ended. Nick felt Amanda shake a little. He pulled her back so he could see her face, "Hey…what's wrong? Are you cold? Why are you crying?" concerned filled his face.

Silent tears dropped from the rim of her eyelids. "I'm just happy Nick."

He kissed her forehead and led her back to the carriage, once inside he wrapped the blanket tightly around her. Tears continued to fall from Amanda's eyes on the way back to Nick's house. He wiped them away every so often; he kissed every inch of her face before meeting her lips. She allowed his tongue inside her mouth, Nick swirled his tongue around hers, he sucked on the tip of her tongue, nibbled her lips. Together they fell into a rhythm of sucking, swirling, and nibbling on each other. Kissing is what they both wanted in that moment, nothing further was needed.

They young detectives only parted lips when they felt the carriage stop. The driver stepped up and opened their little door. Nick and Amanda climbed down, they thanked the driver many times and Nick slipped a $100 dollar bill into the driver's gloved hand.

"Once we go inside I want you to sit and wait until I come for you. Can you do that for me?" He asked and leaned in to kiss her neck and bite her ear.

"Yes." She sighed.

Nick opened the door, Amanda sat on the sofa and waited with anticipation while Nick went further into his house. After a few minutes, he returned with no shoes on and his dress shirt was untucked. He pulled Amanda to him, took her coat off and immediately attacked her neck with his mouth. The sound of her moaning into his ear drove him crazy. He slipped his hands into her open back dress; he squeezed her ass and caressed it in his hands, pulling her into him, wanting her to feel the effects she was having on him.

Amanda could feel his erection on her hip. He pulled her right into it and grind his hips into her. Butterflies fluttered her stomach, her thighs began to ache for him, her middle was quickly getting moist, and she could feel her clit throbbing for his touch. She started unbuttoning his shirt as he walked her down the hall towards his room. She dropped his shirt to the floor and she began working on his belt. She felt him stop them in front of his bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a husky voice.

"Shhh…" He kissed her lips, opened the bedroom door and slowly turned her around.

What she saw blew her mind. The room must have had 50 small tea lights; they were on the headboard, the dresser, and the nightstands, the sills of the windows, the floor and on the bed. Rose petals were littered all over the bed and floor. She turned to him and jumped into his arms; Nick carried her to the bed and laid her down. Amanda looked up at him with seductive eyes; she noticed the huge bulge in his jeans near his thigh. She licked her lips and eyed his harden dick that threatened to tear through the thick denim of his jeans. She felt the need for him, her body yearned for him.

"Nick, I need you right now." She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, but before he could step out of them she pulled down his boxer briefs and grabbed for his dick, the tip was already wet with precum. Amanda licked it off while keeping eye contact with Nick. He smiled as the sensation of her tongue flicking the head traveled through his dick.

"You need me?" he cooed at her.

"Yes!" she bit down on her bottom lip.

"How bad do you need me, mami?" he smiled at her as he felt himself getting harder at the sight of her biting down on her lip.

"Ahh Nick, I need you now. I'm so wet for you, I'm throbbing…my pussy needs this big dick, Nick…please! Give it to me." She whine/begged him.

Nick pulled off her dress and sighed heavily at the realization that she had nothing on underneath. Quickly his mouth was on her tits, suckling roughly on her nipples. He tugged at them with his teeth, pulled at them with his lips and then smashed his mouth onto hers.

Amanda propped herself up on her feet and leaned back, holding her weight with her hands firmly planted on the bed. She lifted her hips, Nick stuck his fingers inside her, opening her up a little, and he pulled his fingers out of her and rubbed her cum over the head of his dick. "That's so hot!" she moaned. Nick licked the rest of her off his fingers, held her hips as she slowly pushed herself onto him.

"Mmm…aww..mmm..damn, it's so big" she breathed heavily.

"Oooh…shit…you're so tight, baby!" he felt her pussy adjusting to his size.

She pushed herself onto him slowly. Nick pulled out of her and lay down on the bed. Amanda climbed on top of him in reverse cowgirl style. She slowly began to bounce up and down on his stiff dick. Nick had the perfect view of his dick entering her, she held the control of how fast or slow they went. He enjoyed every moment of her pussy sliding up and down his dick."Nice and steady, baby, just like that", he said. Nick could feel her legs start to shake so he lifted up his hips, held his weight up with his legs and thighs, kept them steady with his shoulders firmly on the bed and grabbed onto Amanda's hips. He spread his legs wide and used his knees to keep her legs spread wide open. He began thrusting up into her wet pussy, "mmm, 'Manda…ohh" his dick pulsating with pleasure, he slowed it down and let her control the speed again, he heard her breathing get heavier between her moans. Then he began sliding in and out of her again, slowly then rapidly, his skin slapping against her skin, their moans getting louder and louder. Her tits bounced around wildly, he loved feeling her grab for something to hold onto as he took her for a wild ride. He stopped and let her pussy rest for a moment before plunging right into her deeply, Amanda screamed from the pleasure. Nick slowed the pace again before thrusting deep into her. Amanda screamed out his name as she lost complete control. Nick pounded deep into her with rapid speed, she cried out as he felt her hot cum drench his dick but he kept going deeper and deeper into her until he unloaded in her.

He needed no turnaround time, his cock softened a little when he first came and the next moment it was ready to go again. He flipped her around, propped her on all fours and lowered himself into her, with every thrust he sank deeper into her, he picked up the pace enjoying her tight pussy wrapped around his engorged dick. Amanda felt herself lose all control again as her body shook and she uncontrollably yelled out, "Oh Jesus…Jesus…Jesus…mmm" He felt her melt again and her head dropped onto the bed, she panted hard. Nick stayed inside of her, he grind gently into her.

Nick slowly thrust into her again as she began to regain control of herself. He slapped her ass and slowly pulled his dick in and out of her, "C'mon baby, cum for me again." he picked her up and sat on the chair, he grabbed her hips as she slid down on him. Amanda steadily grind down on him, this time she wanted him to cum with her. Their bodies were drenched in sweat; she looked over at the bed sheets that had several wet spots, the color from the rose petals rubbed into areas of the sheets. He met her half way with deep and steady thrusts, his mind is blown from hearing how horny she still is and how much pleasure he's given her. They pick up the pace, Nick grabbed one of her tits in his mouth and the other in his hand, again he sucked and pinched her nipples, hearing her hiss from the pleasure and pain made him fuck her harder, he's horny and ready to blow into her. He closed his eyes and savored every feeling of being inside of her, her tight pussy crashing down onto his dick, "I'm gonna cum, mam…fuck…uhh" He started grunting louder and quicker, Amanda couldn't control any of the sounds that came from her mouth, she too, lost control all over again. "Ohhh Jesus…mmm…shit…ah…ah..ahhh!" Still hard, he grabbed onto her ass cheeks, together they moaned, "oh oh oh mmmmm u like how I ride Jesus?" she asks. "Ohh shit…fuck yes…mmm, ride me, ride Jesus…mmmm" He held her steady as she quickened her pace, his cock exploded inside her - filling her with his hot cum but Amanda didn't stop. She continued riding him, their skin slapping each other again. His dick was so wet she easily slid up and down his length. "Fuck Amanda!" "Ohh…Nick!" She cried out as she let go, her walls came crumbling down on him. And she exploded all over his cock. "mmm" She whimpered. He grunted once more and lifted her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and Nick could feel her dipping all over his thighs. His pelvis felt wet; somehow one of them squirted crazy.

Nick and Amanda's chests were heavy, their lungs fought for air. Nick laid Amanda on the bed and opened a window to let cool air in. He went to the bathroom and came back with a towel; he used it to wipe off his thighs and dick. He handed it to Amanda and she cleaned herself off too. He stood near the window trying to cool down.

"Nick?" Amanda whispered.

"I'm right here. Do you need something?" He asked.

"Just you, come lay with me please?"

Nick walked to the bed and scooted in beside her, she pulled him close. He held her hand over his chest, she rested her head on his shoulder and with his free hand he played with her hair.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" he didn't have the energy to speak words; his mind was already partially asleep.

"Thank you for tonight. You made me feel special, like I was the only girl in the world." She planted a wet kiss on his chest.

"'Manda, you are the only girl I can see." He kissed the top of her head and reached behind her pull the blanket over them. He felt himself fall into a deep sleep as her breathing evened out.

* * *

Amanda woke up very early in the morning with her teeth chattering. She got out of bed to shut the window and smiled in amazement at the fresh white blanket of snow outside. Once Nick felt her absence he reached over for her in his sleep, he woke when he couldn't feel her.

"Amanda?" He called out when he didn't see her in the room.

"Coming." She said from the hallway. Amanda walked into the room with a glass of water. "I turned on the heat, hope you don't mind." She crawled back in bed next to him.

"Why is it so fuckin' cold?" he grumbled.

"It snowed last night, the window stayed opened. I just shut it."

"I'm sorry I forgot to close it last night. Are you okay?" He asked as he ran his hand up and down her cold arm.

"Yeah…a little sore, but I'm good." She smiled and he cheeks blushed a little at the memories of how hard they went last night.

"How sore are you? I'm sorry if I got too rough…I didn't mean to hurt you." He was now propped on his elbow looking at her with concern.

"Nick, you didn't hurt me. I loved every moment and every inch of you last night. You didn't do anything that I didn't want you to do." She initiated a good morning kiss.

"I'll be gentler next time." He glanced at the clock, "Let's sleep before you have to go. I want to hold you for as long as I can."

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me…I wish I didn't have to work today." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe nothing will come in…" he kissed her forehead.

"Maybe…I just don't want to leave this bed." She pouted at him and he kissed her lips.

"Next weekend we can have to ourselves. I won't have Gil or Zara. So think about what you want to do." Nick inhaled her scent. He could still smell their sex on her and he smiled at the memories of last night.

"What do you want to do? This weekend you're doing what your kids want and next weekend you want to do whatever I want. What do you want, Nick?"

"I just want my kids and you to be happy, that's all."

"Tell me about them?" Amanda asked quietly, a part of her felt the need to know them because they meant the world to Nick.

"Umm…Gil is almost 10, well you know that I just learned I had a son about 6 months ago, he's a great kid, has good manners; he's smart and pretty silly, too. His mother, Cynthia, has raised him well. I like spending time with him, we usually catch a game or a movie, and sometimes I take him to the park. He likes me to play ball with him and his friends."

"He sounds like a good kid. What about Zara?"

"Zara…she's something else completely. She's a real daddy's girl. When she's here she wants to do everything for me and with me. She's like glue! I love her so much, but it's been hard for her, she doesn't fully understand that her mom and I aren't married anymore. She thinks she's with her mom in California because that's where her mom's job is…I don't know how to tell her that her mom and I will never live in the same house again or take her to the park together."

"I'm sorry this is so rough for you and her." Amanda truly felt sad for the little girl and for Nick.

"Yeah, well…things like divorce happen. My marriage is over and done with…now Zara and I just have to learn to live through it. We Skype daily, she talks and talks and talks and tells me my job is to nod and smile. Then when she comes home, she says my job is to take her to the park, buy her ice cream and play Barbies with her." He and Amanda laughed.

"Do you really play Barbies with her?"

"Yes. She turns into this angry, violent little person if I say no!" Nick chuckled.

"Your kids seem like good kids. You're a great dad, Nick." Amanda welcomed Nick's kiss with an open mouth.

* * *

Amanda lay on the couch at her apartment with Frannie curled up next to her. So far no calls had come in from the station. It gave her the chance to be a couch potato, she loved lazy days.

Nick and Gil played baseball with his friends at the park for a few hours. Nick loved to see Gil pitch; he had a great arm on him. Cynthia allowed Gil to spend the night this weekend, she didn't like letting him go with Nick at first, but eventually she realized that her son would be safe, his father was NYPD! After a couple hours of playing ball, Nick and his son headed for the airport. Zara should be arriving soon, he planned to pick her up, take the kids to dinner, hang out at home and take them to the zoo the following day. The boys stood where Zara would be arriving; Gil held a sign that said "Princess Zara", per Zara's request. Gil learned quickly that his little sister was extremely bossy and it was easier to do as she said than to have her scold him like a mommy.

Nick heard Zara before he saw her, "DADDY!" He could hear her squealing as she ran down the corridor. She ran straight into his arms and wrapped her body around him. "Daddy! I've missed you so much!" She littered his face with her little kisses.

"Zara Baby, I missed you more." He squeezed her tight.

"Daddy!" She put her hands on her hips while her dad was still holding her and leaned towards his face. "I am not a baby!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Princess Big Girl Zara, I missed you more."

"Much better." She and Nick beamed at each other.

"GIL!" She squealed all over again and gushed over her brother.

* * *

Monday rolled around and Nick was the last one to walk into the station.

"Good morning, partner." Liv smiled at him.

"Hey, Liv." He wiggled his eye brows at her.

"How were the kids? Noah misses them." She sat on his desk as he took the desk chair.

Nick looked around, "Where's Rollins?"

"She and Fin are with a perp, hopefully she's accomplishing something. Why?" She asked.

"She's a good detective, Liv, play nice." He patted her thigh.

"Whatever, tell me about the kids."

"Ease up on her, she's trying."

"Are you going to tell me about the kids?" She huffed.

Nick filled Liv in on his weekend with Gil and Zara. They made plans to take the kids to the ice rink in two weeks when he would have them again. Liv was looking forward to it, Noah had never been to the ice rink but she felt he would love it.

Amanda and Fin sat at their desks, "Hey morning, Rollins." Nick gazed at her with playful eyes.

"Morning." She smiled and looked over at Liv then back at Nick. She didn't like her sitting on Nick's desk like that.

"I don't get a good morning?" Fin looked at Nick with hurt look.

"Nah, your legs don't look as good as hers." The detectives laughed at his joke.

* * *

The week dragged on with little excitement at work. Nick and Amanda managed to keep their urges in check when they were at work. They talked and texted when time permitted, but both were dying for the weekend to arrive. Nick was yearning for her more and more as the weekend approached.

Finally, Friday had come around and by noontime the elite detectives had closed a case they had caught a few hours before. Amanda walked into the cribs and smiled at Nick, he was sitting on the bed Skyping Zara. She noticed he was on Skype, apologized and left the cribs, allowing him his privacy with his daughter. She noticed he looked a little stressed and hoped everything was okay.

Awhile later, he strolled out of the cribs and straight to Liv's office. He plopped down on the office sofa.

"What's the matter, handsome?" Liv smiled at him.

"Two things, Zara is flying in this evening. Her mother has a weekend business trip and asked me to take Zara this weekend instead of next weekend." He ran his hand through his hair.

"That's good news, right?" She questioned him because of the stressed look he had.

"Yes, I'm happy to have her whenever I can. I just kinda had plans tonight…" he avoided her eyes, knowing she would badger him.

"With who? A date?" She asked with excited eyes.

"Yes…"

"With who? Leave me Zara and go on your date."

"No, I can't. I don't want her to know I'm on a date. Besides, on Tuesday, Gil made his neighborhood baseball team and tonight also happens to be his first game. I promised him I would be there."

"Ok…so first go to the game with Zara and then leave the kids with me. Problem solved."

"I'm gonna cancel the date. Liv, my kids come first. You know that and I don't want to rush my time with them."

"Fine. So who did you have a date with?" She asked eagerly.

"No one I want to mention just yet."

"Do I know her?" She was hoping for a clue.

"No. Are you coming with me to the game or not?" He asked with a little annoyance, he wasn't ready for Liv to know about Amanda.

"Yes. Noah and I will meet you at your place, we can pick up Zara and then go to the game…But isn't it too cold for baseball?"

"No, the neighborhood team is year around. Let's leave work now, go pick up Noah and then go pick up Zara. It's less of a drive for you."

"Yes, boss." She saluted him and they playfully laughed.

Nick walked out of her office and began clearing off his desk, ready to call it a day. His head shot up when he heard Amanda clear her throat. She had been sitting at her desk the whole time and heard parts of his and Liv's conversation. Again, she felt jealousy rising in her gut over the fact that he went to Liv with his problem and not her.

Nick approached her desk, he leaned his hands onto her desk and quietly said, "Can we talk?"

"What is it that you want to say, Nick?"

He clenched his jaw; her tone told him she was upset with him. "Not here…"

"Here is fine. Say what you need to say."

Nick looked around to see if anyone was watching, "Maria asked me to take Zara this weekend, I said yes. She's boarding a plane as I speak. I'm sorry but I won't be able to see you this weekend."

"It's fine. I made plans with Emily and Laurel." She still would not meet his eyes.

"Were you going to cancel on me?" He asked feeling a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't spent much time with my friends."

"Okay…are you upset with me?" he whispered.

"No, Nick. Why would you think that?"

"Amanda…" He looked around the precinct again, when he felt no one was watching he rubbed her back, "please don't be upset. I didn't plan any of this…"

"Everything okay?" Both detectives' heads shot up and turned in the direction the voice came from.

"Yeah, everything's good, Liv." He looked back to Amanda and then at Liv.

"Well let's go then." She headed towards the elevator door.

"Amanda?" He reached for her hand but she quickly moved it from his grasp. "…Shit."

"Nick!" Olivia called him, she held the elevator door open obviously annoyed with Nick.

"I'm gonna call you later, please answer." He grabbed his coat and keys and entered the elevator with Liv.

"What the hell was all that about?" She asked.

"Nothing… Noah ready?"

* * *

Nick drove Liv and their clan back to Liv's apartment. He was happy to have his kids again so soon, he looked at them in the rear view mirror. All three were sleeping soundly, he smiled to himself as he thought of Amanda, if she was here then everything would be perfect.

Nick and Liv enjoyed the weekend with the kids, Gil and Zara loved helping out with Noah. At the ice rink, a photographer was there snapping family pictures and for a small fee offered to develop them there on the spot. The detectives posed happily with the three kids as their picture was taken. The photographer complimented their beautiful family and handed Nick their pictures.

Sunday afternoon, after leaving the movie theater, Liv and Noah joined Nick and Gil as they dropped Zara off at the airport and waited for her to board her flight. This was always the hardest part for Zara and Nick. They often both cried as Zara's nanny had to pry her from her dad and get her on the plane. Nick knew he was going to have to sit Zara down real soon and really get her to understand what was going on with him and her mother.

Once he dropped the rest of his crew off at their homes, he headed to his own home. Showered, laid out his clothes for the following day, and tried Amanda again for the third night in a row. She was ignoring him and it drove him crazy.

* * *

Nick pulled up to a bodega close to the station; he picked up five coffees and a peach from the fruit stand outside the bodega. He knew how to get Amanda to talk to him…

He kept the peach in a brown bag on his desk, handed out the coffees to the squad. Carisi stood at Nick's desk making small talk with the guys. Liv retreated back to her office and Amanda sat her desk sipping on the coffee.

"Hey Nick, what's in the bag?" Carisi asked.

"Peach."

"A peach?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"Like a piece of fruit?"

"What other kind of peach is there, Carisi?" Nick and Fin laughed.

Nick looked at Amanda and knew he had piqued her interest. He smiled and turned his attention back to the guys. He felt confident knowing he had baited her and now he was going to wait until she bit. That night he didn't call her, he knew she would come to him soon.

* * *

Later the next day, Nick sat at his desk and in perfect view of Amanda he began eating the peach he bought the day before. It was juicy and squishy from being inside the bag. Amanda watched him as he licked the peach juice off his hands and fingers, he bit into it and the juice dribbled in his chin, it glistened on his lips. She couldn't peel her eyes away from him. She imagined him between her thighs sucking the juices from her peach; he looked up at her and licked his lips. She felt her mouth drop open a little; she imagined his tongue on her, in her, sliding up and down her. She was turned on now…she wanted him between her legs. Amanda stood up from her seat and walked to the bathroom, took some deep breaths and tried to focus on keeping her mind on her current case. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes; flashes of Nick's body entered her mind, his sounds of bliss, the way his tongue felt on her pussy, the way his fingers felt inside of her, and his dick…_god it's the most perfect dick I've seen or tasted_. She felt herself getting wet. _Damn it! _She scolded herself. She walked out of the bathroom, passed the cribs but stopped when she noticed Nick sitting on a bed. She slowly opened the door and saw that he was alone.

"Hey…" She said.

"Hey." He stood up in front of his locker and threw his tie inside.

"What happened to your tie?"

"It got a little dirty…that juicy peach dripped on my shirt and tie." He was unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing my shirt…" He took off the dirty shirt and threw it in the locker.

Amanda moaned as she saw his muscles under his white t-shirt, his veins popped out up and down his arms, his arms were cut and muscular, they were one of the sexiest parts of his body. She closed the door to the cribs behind her and walked to Nick. She fixed the collar to the light pink shirt he put on.

"This color looks good on you." She placed her hands on his chest and kissed his lips.

Nick engaged in her kiss and let her push him down onto the bed. She crawled on top of him and ran her hands over his stomach; his hard body turned her on. She grind her hips into his crotch and felt him getting hard. She pulled his undershirt out of his slacks. Nick grabbed her hands and sat up against the iron bed frame.

"Nick, don't stop me. I need to taste you…"

He let go of her hands and she opened his slacks, pulled down his zipper and pulled him out of his boxer briefs. She smiled at Jesus' presence, swirled her tongue around the head and squeezed her hand up and down his shaft. She flicked the head of his dick before she put as much of him in her mouth as she could. Amanda felt Nick grab some of her hair in his hand and guide her head down on his dick. She began sucking him fast and tightened her mouth grip on him. Nick let his head rest back against the wall, his eyes closed as he enjoyed Amanda sucking him off. He tried to keep his moans low but after not having her for almost two weeks he was ready to let go in her mouth. Both of them were so wrapped up in what was happening between them, they didn't hear the door open.

* * *

She stood there, unable to move, her mouth open in shock. Nick didn't even know she was standing there, pleasure masked his face, his lips were slightly parted, and low moans escaped his mouth. She saw Amanda kneeling over the bed with her mouth on him.

"Nick…" Liv shocked herself; she didn't intend to say anything. But she blurted out his name, she watched as his eyes slightly parted and then opened as he registered who was standing in the doorway.

"Shit!" he said under his breath.

Amanda looked up at Nick and followed his gaze. She immediately stood up and wiped her mouth. Amanda never heard Liv open the door. Liv walked out without saying anything more. She looked at Nick who sat there unsure of what to do.

He stood up and stuffed his dick back into his slacks, "We fucked up…" he quickly buttoned his dress shirt and crookedly put on the clean tie from his locker. He slammed the locker shut and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked.

"To find Liv."

"And say what, Nick? She saw what we were doing. Give her some space; she won't talk to you right now. You know that."

"Damn it! This isn't how I wanted her to find out." Nick was angry with himself, he needed to make things right with Liv but he needed things to be right with Amanda too.

The two detectives walked into the squad room, avoiding eye contact with anyone else. Nick took a quick glance at Liv's office, she wasn't there…


	5. Chapter 5

Nick sat at his desk knowing Fin and Carisi were trying too hard not to look at him or Amanda or ask what had happened.

He was pissed off for what he allowed to happen. He and Amanda knew better than to let things go too far at work. _What the hell was I thinking? We know better…Shit!...I really need to see Liv but I can't leave Amanda to go after Liv, Amanda would hate me. What am I going to do? _He glanced over at Amanda she wore a serious look; Nick couldn't get a good read on her.

Amanda stood in front of the stove, attempting to make dinner for her and Nick. Nick stood there leaning against her counter with a beer in his hand, his third, in the 20 minutes he had been there. She was glad that he was with her and not somewhere else…but the silence was awkward; neither of them had said much to each other all day. She knew his mind was on Olivia and all that entailed whatever it was that he had with her. _I hate feeling confused. He's doing nothing to settle my confusion, I need to know where I stand with him, who is more important me or her? I should just come right out and ask him._ Her thoughts were interrupted, _what did he say?_

"What was that?" She asked.

Nick made no attempt to repeat himself. She glanced back at him and he had a stressed brow. Amanda turned back to the stove and lost herself in her own thoughts.

Nick snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at the woman in front of him. She was the perfect height for him, tall enough to not be called short but short enough where she had to slightly tippy toe to reach his lips. Her figure was gorgeous, cute little feet with polished toes, muscular legs and thighs that helped her run endless miles. Round, curved hips that tasted heavenly and made him groan with desire. Her torso was short but slim and athletic, her breasts were plump but not huge or even big, but they were a good sized handful and made him think wicked things, her neck, back and shoulders were smooth and delicate. Her face was beautiful with proportionate features, cute little nose, tasty full lips, high cheek bones and her eyes an illuminate blue, her hair was soft and full, he took pleasure in burying his face in her hair and inhaling her scent. He loved to constantly caress her hands and arms, they were soft and smooth. Amanda's jealousy drove him crazy but he accepted it, it wasn't "over the top and make a scene" type jealousy. It was just enough to let him know that she wanted him and wanted no one else within reaching distance of him. He understood her jealousy because he felt that same way, if he could, he would have her inside a bubble labeled "Nick". She had a lot happen to her in her life but he admired how she turned that pain into strength, she had a good heart with good intentions. She was tough and independent but Nick knew her enough to know that while she aimed to defend the defenseless, once she took her badge off, she needed to be cared for and coddled, and she needed to feel safe. She needed the feelings that only a man could give her, feelings that Nick intended to provide her with. _Does she feel safe and secure right now? Am I doing my part?_

Amanda felt his hands on her hips; he squeezed her hips gently before he nuzzled his face in her hair and neck. She felt him inhale her. That small affectionate action from him caused her to smile and released the butterflies in her belly. Amanda leaned into his face; he stepped closer to her so she could feel his body against hers. Nick held her until the food was done.

Nick lay in bed on his side; Amanda was on her back blanketed with Nick's arm and leg across her body. He wanted, very badly, to make love to her but after what they had been through today and the last couple weeks, he felt she needed some intimacy from him. He kissed her temple and figured it was now or never to say what he had to say.

"Amanda, I need to know that you and I are okay." He whispered to her.

"Yes, we're okay. I'm sorry for being a baby. I shouldn't have acted immaturely and dramatic about situations you and I have no control over."

"I'm sorry, too. I don't want you to think that Olivia means more to me than you do. I really care about you; I can't stand when you're upset with me. I'm an idiot that doesn't deserve you but I need you." Nick searched Amanda's eyes with his pleading brown eyes. He needed to see that she understood what he was saying and the desperation he was feeling at the moment.

"I'm sorry for overreacting when you had Zara last minute. I know you have no control over what Maria does, I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have…I also realize that you and Olivia have your own type of friendship outside of work and that your families blend together. I admit I was jealous she had this type of relationship with you but after some serious thought, I just want to be a part of it, too." She searched Nick's eyes for approval.

"I want you to be a part of it, too. I know what Liv and I have is unconventional and maybe a little suspicious but I want you to know, to believe, that there is nothing going on between us. I love her like a sister; she's one of my best friends. I know I hurt her by not telling her about us…I planned on telling her but I couldn't find the right time. I also wanted your permission before I told her but you weren't speaking to me."

"I believe you but it is something I'll have to get comfortable with. I'm not used to stuff like that."

"Now about what happened at work…it was amazing, I was really enjoying it. But we both acted reckless, that's our workplace… We can't let it happen again." He said with a serious tone.

"I shouldn't have come onto you like that, I acted on impulse, I don't know what I was thinking…it won't happen again…can you forgive me?" she looked at him through her bangs.

"It was both our faults. We will get passed this together." He kissed her lips. "Amanda, I have to talk to Olivia. She's my partner and I just broke the trust we had, I have to try to make this right…"

"Nick, she's too pissed right now. She won't listen to you."

"Amanda, please try to understand." He asked. "What if it was the other way around? What if it had been Fin that walked in?"

"I understand, baby…when are you going to talk to her?" She felt some pangs of jealousy in her gut but she knew now wasn't a time for jealousy. She shouldn't even been feeling jealous.

"Tomorrow, I guess. Not at work but maybe when I pick up Noah."

"What do you have planned?" Amanda knew on Wednesday afternoons Nick left work early and picked up Noah from his nanny or from Nick's mother. Wednesdays he took Noah out, just the two of them or three when Gil was able to hang out; it gave Liv the opportunity to nap or shop or whatever she wanted to do.

"Nothing yet…" he sighed.

"Hey…" Amanda giggled when she felt Nick's hand creeping up her shirt.

"What?" he gave her a confused look through his smile. He slid his hand down to her panties, "You look the most beautiful when you're like this."

"Shut up! I'm trashed right now." She giggled until Nick kissed her lips.

"Yes, I know. I find it very sexy…" his eyes scanned her tousled hair, make-up free face, her plain t-shirt, and pink panties. "Amanda…tomorrow I'm going to tell Liv I love you."

Amanda sighed with surprise, "Nick…wait, what?"

"I love you, Amanda." He smiled at her. "I wanted to tell you before I told Liv."

Amanda rolled over and straddled Nick, she locked him in a kiss full of passion, desire, and need. She let him pull her panties off, she lifted her hips and slowly lowered herself onto him as she adjusted to his hard dick.

"Nick, I love you and I miss you every moment we are apart."

Nick pulled her down to meet his lips and attacked her mouth with his tongue, he flipped her over on her belly, stretched her right leg up high enough for him to enter her from behind. He kissed her back softly as he thrust into her. For the first time, they made slow and sensual love; Nick wanted to pleasure her beyond an orgasm. He wanted to share intimacy with her, show her his love for her.

**This part of the fic drew on longer than I intended. Sorry but I hope you all like it. Next I will work on Olivia confronting Nick and more ROLLARO!**


	6. Chapter 6

Liv looked up at Nick as he closed her door behind him, her eyes showed disappointment and anger. She ignored him and continued to polish her toenails.

Nick dropped Noah's bag on the sofa beside Liv and walked to the little guy's room and laid the sleeping boy in his crib. He kissed Noah's little face and pulled the blanket over him. He left the low light on and shut the door quietly.

He sat in the chair across from Liv and avoided her glare. Nick was trying to remember what he wanted to say to her but his mind had gone blank.

Liv sat on the sofa and ignored him. She flipped aimlessly through a magazine. Minutes passed and he still didn't say anything. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, gulped it down, and poured another. She stole a look at Nick; he sat in her chair with his head in his hands. For a brief moment she wanted to go over to him, comfort him and his worries but then the memory of him with Amanda came back in flashes; the look on his face, his heavy breathing, his hand entangled in the blonde mass of hair in his lap, the shock of reality on his face, the face of the startled female detective, his dick in her hands, the blonde wiping her mouth. She felt her stomach churn, anger flared up again.

"What do you want Nick?" She said sternly.

"Liv, I'm sorry." He whispered without meeting her eyes.

She crossed her arms, "What are you sorry about?" She stood and waited for him to say something but he only shook his head. "I can't do this right now." She whispered and flipped the light switch off. She picked up the toys that were strewn around the living room and tossed them into a toy box.

"Liv…please!" He started.

"You can't even look at me." She yelled at him.

Nick could hear the hurt in her voice, he moved closer to her, "I wanted to tell you sooner…" He finally looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me what Nick?" She yelled. "Tell me you were messing around with Amanda? Tell me you were lying to me? Tell me to ease up on her because she sucks your dick? What exactly did you want to tell me?"

"Liv…" Nick searched for the right words to say.

"Of all the women in New York you had to fuck with her? I'm sure you could have found someone else!"

Nick stood up and walked towards Liv, "Olivia, please."

"No, Nick! Don't please me! You're an asshole! How long have you kept this from me?" She punched his chest and pushed him away from her. "I trusted you!" She hit his chest again.

"Stop! Settle down!" He grabbed her hands in his and held them to prevent her from hitting him. She fought him and tried to hit his chest again. "Olivia! Sit down and let me talk!" he yelled back at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she let him sit her down and he sat next to her.

"Liv, I'm sorry about the way you found out. We shouldn't have been doing that at work, it's something that just happened. She walked in and I was changing shirts then it just happened. I'm sorry, please don't hate me…"

"That's bull! Tell me how changing your shirt turns into her mouth on your dick?!" She shoved him hard wanting him away from her but he didn't budge.

"You can be mad, hit me, push me or whatever but I'm not leaving here until we talk about this! I won't let you push me away!" He squeezed her shoulder.

Olivia slumped back onto the sofa, cried softly for a few moments. She swatted Nick's hand from her shouler and pushed him away again. They sat there in silence for a long time. Nick wasn't going to leave, he knew how stubborn Liv could be but he was going to wait her out.

Finally, after calming down some she asked, "Was this the first time or has to been going on?"

"…It's been going on."

"How long?" her voice was stern again.

"About a month and a half, two months maybe." He figured it was best to be honest, he wasn't into lying and he wasn't too fond of "Angry Liv".

"When did it happen?" She asked her voice a little softer.

"It happened the weekend when she and Carisi went to my cabin…" Liv closed her eyes and nodded her head again. "It wasn't planned…I didn't go there with the intentions of getting into her pants. We all drank too much and we got caught up…Liv I wanted to tell you the morning after it happened. But what was I going to say? How am I supposed to tell you I had sex with another detective in our unit, one that you don't like?"

"I knew something happened with you two up there…you came back on her side. But when you asked me to ease up on her I knew for certain that you liked her or had something going on with her." She spoke more to herself than to him.

"I should have said something sooner; I just wasn't too sure on what it was that I was doing with her. I was waiting until we figured it out. I fucked up, bad. I know I did. There has to be a way I can make this better? How can I fix this so you will trust me again?"

Olivia looked at Nick and she could see he was genuinely torn up about this. _How can I be upset with this man? He's a good man and he deserves a good woman. He's helping me raise my son and he has no obligation to, he does it because he loves Noah. He does it because he loves me too. He deserves happiness even if it is with Amanda._

"Nick there's nothing you have to do-"

"Liv don't say that." He slipped off the sofa onto his knees, grabbed her hands in his and pleaded with tears in his eyes. "You have to forgive me, please!"

"Nick, let me finish. There's nothing you have to do because you haven't broken my trust. I'm upset and yes, I'm hurt, but we can get through this." She leaned into his body and he met hers with a hug. He squeezed her hard and kissed her hair.

"I don't ever want to hurt you again, you're my best friend." He continued to hold onto her tightly.

"I have to ask…do you love her?" She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Yes."

"Does she know?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I told her last night."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes, we're…" he paused and smiled at his realization, "We're in love."

"I will get over this…as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you. I'm going to need time to get used to this…I guess, if you two are in love that means I have to let her in our circle…I have to learn to share you. That's not going to be easy…wait, does she know that if she dates you then she's dating me and our kids too?"

They laughed as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes, she knows. She needs time to get used to it too. We talked last night and she understands how close we are and how close we are to each other's children…she doesn't love the idea but she's willing to try."

"I love you, Uncle Nick" she smiled at him.

"I love you, Aunt Liv" he smiled back at her.

"Let's hug it out." Liv laughed as they hugged. "I'm glad we have each other."

"Me too."

"How was Noah for you?" They sat and talked about Noah's afternoon. Eventually the conversation turned towards Nick and Amanda, Nick let Liv ask her endless questions and answered the best he could. Liv got annoyed a few times because of his lack of detail. Sensing her annoyance, he changed the subject.

"Amanda has plans with her friends Friday night; can I come over and hang with you guys?" Nick asked.

"You don't want to go out with her friends?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Why? Are they annoying?"

"They can be. I'm tired of playing 20 questions. Friday night there's no talking allowed." He joked.

"I never said you could come over." Liv laughed and punched his arm. "Go out with her, don't be a dud!"

"A dud? Why don't you go with Amanda and let her friends throw themselves at you. Noah and I will have a guy's night and get drunk on whole milk and piss at cheerios in the toilet!"

When he left Olivia's apartment he called Amanda, Nick wanted to go over and hold her in his arms until she fell asleep.

After a few rings she picked up, "Hello? Nick?" she sounded groggy.

"Hey baby, are you awake? I miss you."

"Yeah I'm in bed already. I miss you too, I fell asleep waiting for your call. Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I'm on my way."

"Hurry up and get here." Amanda hit the end call button and tossed her phone on the night stand. She turned over and fell back to sleep.

After the 30 minute drive, Nick let himself inside Amanda's apartment. Frannie leapt off Amanda's bed and jumped at Nick with excitement, "Hey girl!" He whispered and let her lick his face. She followed him to the bedroom and jumped on the bed with excitement. "Shhh, go back to sleep." He said trying to quiet the dog before Amanda woke up.

Nick undressed and crawled into bed next to Amanda, he wrapped his arms around her. He felt content to have her back in his arms after a long day.

She stirred in her sleep as she felt him against her. "You took a long time…" she whined and curled closer to his body.

"I'm sorry, baby." He kissed her forehead.

"How did it go? Is she okay?" Amanda looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"It was rough, but she's okay now. Go back to sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow." Nick was exhausted and completely talked out.

"I'm glad you're here now." She met his lips as he gave her several small kisses. She felt relief to finally be in his arms again. "I love you."

"I love you." He inhaled her hair and drifted off to sleep beside her.

The next morning Amanda woke up still in Nick's arms; she rubbed the length of his arm and kissed his hand. She felt him stir and moan into her ear. He squeezed her tightly and pushed his hips into her ass.

"Nick…" she giggled and tried to wiggle away from him.

"What?" He laughed and pulled her back to him. He slid his hand down the back of her panties and squeezed her cheeks in his large hand.

"What are you doing?" she looked back at him over her shoulder with a flirty smile.

He slid his hand over to the front of her panties, Amanda spread her legs slightly to allow him room, and he slipped his fingers into her slit and pushed his hard on into her ass again. "I'm trying to do you…" he attacked her neck with his teeth and lightly bit at her neck and ear; he kissed and sucked at her neck. Feeling her moisten up he rubbed his middle finger against her clit until she let out soft moans, Nick surprised her by sliding his fingers into her. Amanda held tightly onto his forearm as her body began grinding into his hand. Nick leaned further onto her and Amanda turned her head to meet his kiss, she let him take control of the kiss as he attacked her mouth with his tongue hungrily. He smoothly pulled down her panties and entered her from behind with small thrusts until he was fully inside her. Nick lifted up her leg for better access and quickly thrust himself into her.

"You're so wet, baby." He grunted and continued to finger her clit while his dick invaded her pussy. He woke up feeling overly horny and was dying to cum inside her warm, wet pussy.

"Nick…I'm gonna…cum…ohhh…shit! Give me Jesus!" she cried out.

"Yeah…you feel Jesus?" He began pounding into her faster and harder.

"I feel him, yes! I feel Jesus!...Aww…Nick…Nick" she screamed out his name between breathless pants. Nick felt her shake and whimper and took that as his cue to shoot off inside her. He slowly continued to thrust into her to allow her to ride out her orgasm as he released his juices into her.

Once they both came down from their high, he pulled out of her, she turned over and ran her fingers through his hair, "Damn Detective, we need to wake up like this every morning" she gushed to him.

Nick got up from the bed and slapped her ass, "Get ready, we're already late for work."

They drove to work in a comfortable silence. Nick pulled into the precinct parking lot and turned the engine off. He opened his door but stopped when he felt Amanda grab his hand, he turned back to look at her. "You okay?"

"I have to tell Fin…" she said with nervousness.

"Everything will be okay. But just in case… let me kiss you one last time before he kills me."

They kissed softly and slowly until both felt ready to get out and face the harsh world they worked in.

**Is this a good ending or should I continue with more?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly, I absolutely need to say THANK YOU to each person that has read, shared, and reviewed my fic! I was completely floored when I saw this fic has over 1,300 views! Please continue to read and review, I love when you review and suggest! I definitely plan to use the suggestions so be on the lookout for Amanda and Zara, Amanda and Liv, Nick and Fin, a bar scene with Laurel, Nick and Noah, Romantic weekend at the cabin, pregnancy?, Amanda and Maria…lots more to come! I may break it all into another installment…unsure… Once again, THANK YOU! And enjoy!**

The day had started off quick and hectic, Amanda and Nick had just entered the squad room when Liv handed Fin a slip of paper saying, "You and Rollins, go!"

Fin drove and attempted conversation but Amanda could only give short answers, she had a hard time staying focused. She was extremely nervous about telling Fin over thinking how he would react. Would he be happy she was happy or would he be upset that is was someone from work? Many times, he advised her not to mix work with love or love with work. Would it make a difference even though it was with Nick? She stayed lost in thought until she felt a nudge on the side of her head.

"Huh?"

Fin glanced at her, "Where the hell are you?"

"What?" she cleared her throat, "What are you talking about?"

"Amanda, don't play me."

She exhaled loudly, "I have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry."

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yes, never better actually. I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

She cleared her throat, "Well I'm not sure how to say it because I think you might be upset when I tell you. Are you going to be upset?" She looked over at him with worry on her face.

"I'm gettin' upset because you're takin' forever to tell me," he said with wide, serious eyes.

"Okay…well for the last couple of months… I've been seeing someone, it's gettin' kinda serious, ya know?"

"Who?"

"He asked me to meet his kid next weekend, I met her once before, but I guess he means like hang out, ya know?"

"How many kids?" His voice was stern, he had a feeling who the guy could be.

"One. A daughter." She glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

"Amaro?" Fin looked at her, displeased.

"Mmhmm" She said in confirmation.

"Nick Amaro? You're dating Nick?" he asked again.

"Yes, Nick and I are…dating."

"Since y'all went on that lil vacation, huh?"

Amanda looked surprised, "What the hell? Why do you think that?"

"You two came back acting different. All nice and not biting each other's heads off!"

Fin and Amanda laughed together, "I guess we were pretty vicious at times."

"Everyone knew it was sexual tension. So when you two came back joking and happy together, Liv and I suspected something."

"Liv suspected it?"

"At first no, took her a bit to admit it seemed like something was going on. Drinks after work to celebrate?"

"You're okay with it?" She asked with her surprised evident.

"Yeah, as long as you're happy, Boo. Amaro's a good dude, I like him, but if he makes you cry I will beat his ass!"

"Just don't hit his face, it's too good looking!" she joked.

"I never figured you would go for his type."

"What type is he?" She asked.

"Pretty boy, wholesome, college frat football, lotta baby mama's, but still manages to be a saint typa dude."

Amanda rolled her eyes, but felt butterflies take flight in her belly. "He has two baby mama's, two is not a lot."

Fin walked into the station behind Amanda and made a beeline straight to Nick. He got so close to his face that if he puckered his lips would reach Nick's cheek, "If you hurt her, I will fuck. you. up."

Nick pulled his head away from Fin, "Understandable."

The two men shook hands and Fin offered his congratulations. Amanda noticed Liv watching the men and she figured she might as well accept that Liv would be around… a lot.

"Hey Liv, the guys and I are heading to Mulligan's for dinner and drinks, care to join us?" Amanda tried to sound casual.

Liv glanced at her watch, "Sure. I have some time."

Later that evening, after the four detectives finished their dinner they headed to other side of the restaurant that was more of a bar.

Amanda loved how much of a gentleman Nick was, he guided her with his hand on the small of her back and pulled out the barstool for her. He pulled out Liv's barstool too. "I'll be back, I need to piss," he leaned in and softly kissed her lips and squeezed her thigh.

Liv saw Nick walk off and asked Amanda, "Where's he going?"

"Restroom." Amanda suddenly felt awkward as it was just her and Liv, Fin had gone over to talk to the bartender.

Nick left the men's room and accidently bumped into a woman causing her drink to spill on his tie, "I'm sorry" he said to her.

"No, it was my fault, I guess I can't text and walk."

"It's okay." He finally looked up at the woman and an uneasy feeling arose in his gut.

"Nick! How are you? I haven't seen you since that weekend." Laurel smiled at him and placed her hand on his bicep.

"Hey…Amanda's here."

"Are you having a work thing here? You look good all dressed up." She grinned at him.

"No, Amanda and I had dinner here…" He brushed at his tie again.

"Here let me help you." She took hold of his tie and tried pulling him into her.

"No thanks, I got it." He smiled nicely but backed away from her grasp.

She grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. "Hey" he snapped at her.

"When are we going to hang out?

Amanda headed to the restroom and noticed Nick talking to Laurel. "Hey girl! What are you doing here?" She leaned in and gave her friend a hug.

"Hey Amanda, I'm here with some co-workers. I was just asking Nick about you."

"Why'd you come here? You don't even work in Manhattan."

"One of the girls heard it was a nice spot, so we wanted to try it out."

Nick grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her back towards the bar. "We should get back." He quietly told her.

"Alright, girl, I'll see you tomorrow night. Be careful tonight." She called out as Nick pulled her away from Laurel.

Once they were back at their table, Nick chugged his beer. Amanda noticed and asked if everything was okay. Nick nodded his head as he drank from his second beer. He wanted to tell her Laurel made him feel uncomfortable but he didn't want to create any problems for her and her friends. He figured the less he saw of Laurel the better off he and Amanda would be. But he wasn't sure if that counted as not being honest. He figured he would ask Liv if it was something worth mentioning.

"Nick, you okay?" Liv asked.

"I'm good, Liv." He smiled at her reassuringly.

That night back at Amanda's apartment, Nick watched Amanda undress down to her panties, chuck her bra into the closet and put her camisole back on. She noticed him watching, went over to him and pulled off his tie, kissed him passionately, and pushed him down onto the bed. She had caught a buzz and giggled flirtatiously as she straddled Nick. She suffocated him with kisses, unbuttoned his shirt, pulled up his undershirt and lightly bit and sucked on his abdomen. She grabbed his junk and squeezed, Nick let out a slight groan, not expecting that much pressure.

"Mmm 'Manda…" he moaned.

"You like that?"

"Yes, but you're drunk, baby." He he sat up but allowed her to stay on his lap.

"So what?"

"I don't feel right making love to you while you're drunk."

"You never had this problem before." She felt rejected and got up from his lap.

"We were both drunk then, it was different. You're drunk, I'm sober and if anything happens I'd feel like a creep."

"Fuck off, Nick!" She threw a pillow at him.

"C'mon, you know I want you." He went over to her and pulled her towards the bathroom, "Let's shower and sober you up, then I'll give you a taste of this chorizo." He put her hand on his fattie and led her to the shower.

Nick pulled her into the shower with him; he kept her under the cool water. He allowed her to kiss him, he sucked on her neck trying hard not to leave any marks. Once he felt she had sobered up some, he wrapped her in her robe and brought her a bottled water to drink. While she finished her water, Nick rubbed her feet and shoulders. Amanda lay on her back as Nick straddled her from behind and massaged her back.

"That feels so good." She let out soft moans, his muscular hands felt amazing on her tense muscles.

"You feeling better?"

"Mmmhmmm…Saint Nick." She laughed when he slapped her ass. "Hey what were you and Laurel talking about earlier? You looked upset."

"Ummm…I don't remember." He leaned forward and kissed her from the base of her back up to her neck and jaw, "Can I eat your peach?" He whispered in her ear.

Amanda turned over and answered him by spreading her legs; Nick fingered the lace on her panties. He kissed her thighs and cupped her ass in his hands, he deeply inhaled the sweet scent that came from between her thighs and in one swift move he tore her panties open. Amanda yelped with surprise, she didn't expect him to tear her panties off. Nick plunged his tongue into her throbbing pussy; he flicked at her clit with his tongue and sucked at it. He could feel Amanda's hips wiggling underneath his tongue, he knew she was experiencing sensory overload as he attacked her with his tongue but he was determined to get her off using only his tongue. He slid his tongue up her slit, swallowing as much of her sweet juices as he could. He darted his tongue in and out of her before flicking her clit again. Her breathing was heavy; she reached for the top of his head, trying to push his tongue further into her. He bit, sucked and traced figure eights over her clit until he felt her tremble and let out a long, loud moan.

The following night, he went straight to Liv's after work. Amanda went home to get ready for her night out with the girls. He had casually mentioned to both ladies that they should spend some time together, both agreed but neither had initiated any plans. In time he figured one of them would. He took off his gun and holster and set it on top of Liv's doorway closet.

"Hey big boy!" Nick scooped Noah up and kissed his cheeks several times. "I missed you so much but you need a diaper change!" He walked towards his room and laid the baby on the changing table. "Hey buddy, Zara's coming next weekend. Where do you think we should take her? Yesterday she was telling me about a new princess movie she wants to see…I don't like princess movies but one day you learn when a girl asks for something, it's always better to give in to her. Otherwise they turn into angry, scary creatures that cry."

The baby giggled and cooed at Nick.

"I'm not jokin'. Women are complicated…we, as men, will never figure them out or how they manage to always smell so good!"

"Don't be puttin' bad things about women into his mind already." Liv teased.

"I don't want him growing up with false hope." Nick chucked at his own joke.

"Thank you for changing him." She came up and patted Nick's back. "You hungry?"

"Yup!"

"Pizza?"

"Actually…I think you make the best tacos." He gave her his best "good boy" smile.

"Fine. I'll cook but you're on baby duty."

"I can live with that." Nick took Noah to the living room and lay on the floor with him. The baby crawled over him, found his tie and began to chew on it. Noah had a new habit of sticking whatever he could find in his mouth. "Liv, toss me the teething ring." He yelled to Liv.

"Heads up," she said right as Nick caught the teething ring in his hand. "Is he chewing again?"

"Yeah…on everything!"

"Sorry, he's really into exploring and tasting his surroundings right now."

Nick turned on the TV and found SportsCenter, "C'mon Noah, let's watch the Knicks game." Nick felt his phone vibrate. He saw it was a text from Amanda.

Amanda: Hey Handsome, I'm heading out now.

Nick: U guys picked a place?

Amanda: Yeah, the girls chose The Standard.

Nick: A club? What happened to drinks at a bar?

Amanda: Idk, r u ok w me going to a club?

Nick: Yes, be careful n call if u need me to get u.

Amanda: Ok. O and I'm not gettin drunk so we can meet up later…can't stop thinkin about jesus!

Nick: bad girl! Don't get me started…

Amanda: u at liv's?

Nick: Ya just got here. What time r u leaving the club?

Amanda: Idk, ill let u know before I leave..

Nick: ok. love u…behave yourself.

Amanda: I'll be good until I see u ;) love u

"Hey who are you texting?" Liv leaned against the counter with a cooking spoon in her hand.

"Amanda, she's going to a club."

"What happened to going to a bar?"

"I dunno. She just said the girls wanted to go to a club…"

"Are you okay with that?"

Nick sensed the concern in her voice, "Yeah, I trust her. I might have to scoot out early if she needs a ride, though."

"Not before dinner." Liv set his plate on the table and poured him a glass of wine. She took Noah from him and sat the baby in his high chair; he chewed happily on his frozen teething ring. Then she sat with Nick and enjoyed dinner with him.

"Hey so next weekend I'm gonna tell Zara about Amanda."

"What? Really?" Liv's eyes bulged in surprise.

"Yeah…She needs to know that her mom and I aren't getting back together. I know it's going to hurt her but aren't I hurting her more by not being honest?"

"You have a point. How does Amanda feel about her knowing?"

"I don't know. I haven't mentioned it to her."

"I'm sure everything will go good."

After dinner, Nick sat on the sofa and let Noah crawl around while Liv cleaned up the kitchen. Liv asked him to find a movie they'd both enjoy. For Nick, that was a hard task. He loved action packed movies while Liv preferred romantic comedies or dramas. Dramas made Nick fall asleep and action movies made Liv turn to her book while Nick watched alone. Liv finished with the kitchen and joined Nick on the sofa with the bottle of wine she opened earlier.

"Hey can I ask you somethin'? Nick asked while taking a drink from his wine glass.

"What's up?"

"Amanda has a friend, she makes me uncomfortable…"

"Why?"

"When Amanda isn't around she flirts, I think."

"And when Amanda isn't around?"

"She doesn't say too much to me, like last night, I accidently bumped into her coming out of the restroom and she touches my arm and my tie, when I tried walking away she grabbed my arm and asked when we were going to hang out."

"Like hang out as in with Amanda, too?"

"I got the feeling she meant without Amanda."

"So her picking up on you makes you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes. So I wanted to ask you, is this something I should mention to Amanda or is it something that shouldn't matter?"

"Hmm…well if it was one of your friends hitting on Amanda behind your back, would you care to know?"

"Yeah…So I guess I should mention it to her?"

"I'd think so, I would want to know."

"Do you think it would cause problems for their friendship?"

"That's tough, depends on how strong their friendship is. Who knows, maybe she'll just be more mindful about leaving you alone with her."

"But I'm not the one hittin on her…"

"I meant, mindful to not leave you alone with her so she doesn't make you feel uncomfortable!"

"Oh, yeah that makes sense."

Liv playful slapped his arm and laughed at his airheadedness. The two friends sat in silence watching the beginning of The Fighter, it was a good compromise…action for Nick and love for Liv. Noah wandered from shelf to shelf and sofa to chair trying to stick whatever he could into his mouth. He had just learned to pull himself up against the furniture, so he was entertained.

"So tomorrow I was thinking of inviting Amanda to lunch…" Liv casually mentioned.

"That's great, Liv. Please be nice to her."

"I don't intend to be mean, Nick!"

"I know…just…please?"

"I will be nice, I promise." She laid back on the sofa and put her feet in Nick's lap. "So you two have had sex, right?"

"What?" He looked at her confused. He did didn't see that question coming.

"Have you?"

"Why?" He took her feet in his hands and squeezed.

"Curious. Are you guys using protection?"

Nick didn't answer; instead he looked down at her feet and began massaging them.

"No?"

He shook his head, "No. We don't."

"Are you crazy?" She exclaimed.

"We've never talked about it, it hasn't come up."

"Wow…I thought you were more responsible when it came to things like that. What happens if you get her pregnant? You know pulling out isn't effective, right?"

Nick stayed quiet and focused on her feet.

"Nick?"

"What Liv? What do you want me to say? If she gets pregnant then she and I will deal with it, we'll work it out if it comes down to that."

"Alright, I guess you know what you're doing."

Liv turned to the TV and pretended to be interested in the movie; she pulled her feet way from Nick and sat up.

"So now you're mad?" he asked.

"No. I just think you're being irresponsible. I don't agree with it but I'm not mad."

Just then Nick's phone rang; he dug it out of his pocket and talked to Amanda.

He rose from the sofa, "Well get over it." He picked up Noah who was chewing on his toys and kissed him. "I'm not gonna start using a condom just because you don't agree."

Liv got up and took Noah from him. "I'm not asking you too. I'm just surprised you aren't worried about STI's…"

"Liv, I trust Amanda and that's all there is to it. She hasn't asked me to use a condom and I'm not offering. Now sex with another woman isn't something I wanna talk to you about." He went to the doorway closet and pulled on his shoes.

"Whatever Nick…"

He walked back to her and brought her into a hug, "I don't wanna fight with you. Thanks for dinner and for letting me hang out. I love you. I'm gonna go pick up Amanda and take her home." He pecked her on the cheek before he left.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 for all you ROLLARO-ers. Special thanks to KBShipsRollaro, Kennedy, BrillentlyTalented, boboy100, and everyone else for the reviews. Thank you 100,000 times!**

Nick walked up to the bouncer, past the line of people waiting to get in. It was one of the newer clubs that attracted a younger crowd. He quickly scanned the people and after he noticed how young and single they all looked; he didn't like Amanda being there.

"Hey man" Nick extended his hand to the bouncer, "I'm just picking someone up."

"Alright, $30 cover." The bouncer opened the velvet roped gate.

Nick reached into his pocket and flashed his badge. The bouncer raised his hands to let Nick know he wanted no trouble. Nick entered the club and flashed his badge at the two women charging cover and stamping the clubgoers' hands. The music was blaring so loud, Nick had the immediate urge to cover his ears. He looked around trying to spot Amanda but there were so many blonde women in the dimly lit club. He searched for about 10 minutes before he recognized Emily, Amanda's friend.

"Hey, I'm looking for Amanda. Do you know where she is?" Nick yelled in her ear.

"Hey Nick!" Emily offered a small hug and Nick awkwardly returned it. "Yeah, follow me." She grabbed his hand and guided him through the crowd to Amanda.

He quickly noticed Amanda sitting with a group of girls and a few guys. The sight of men sitting with her slightly angered Nick; Amanda had told him she was going with her girlfriends. She didn't mention any guys going with them. He scanned the people near Amanda's table and noticed a group of guys checking her out. A tall black man reached the group before Nick and Emily, the man handed Amanda a drink that she gladly accepted. Nick felt jealousy immediately build in his gut. As he got closer, Amanda noticed him and stood to embrace him. He let her hug him; he wrapped one arm around her waist and asked if she was ready to go.

"Can I finish this drink?" she asked, kissing him on the mouth.

Nick didn't kiss her back, he scanned the nearby crowd for the black man, "Who was that guy?"

"Which guy?"

"The one that brought you this drink?" he gestured to the glass in her hand.

"Oh, he's here with one of the girls." She searched his face looking for signs of his mood.

"Why is he bringing you drinks?" He looked her straight in the eyes.

Amanda could tell he was upset, "Nick…" She kissed him again, pulling his neck into the kiss.

"Hey Sexy!" Nick felt a hand on his back and turned to see Laurel.

"Oh, hey Amanda! I thought you were still dancing." Laurel was surprised Amanda was there, but that didn't stop her from looping her arm inside Nick's.

Ignoring Laurel, Nick pulled away from her. He grabbed Amanda's waist again and pulled her into him, "Let's go."

"Can I finish this drink?" She asked again.

"Don't let me stop you from having a good time."

Laurel could tell from the look on Nick's face that he wasn't too happy about something. She looked at Amanda and she looked worried. She turned back to Nick, stood close to his ear and rubbed his bicep, "Do you want a drink?"

Nick leaned close to her ear, "No thanks" and took a step away from her. Whenever Laurel was near him he always got an uneasy feeling in his gut. She looked sneaky and conniving.

Amanda couldn't hear what Nick and Laurel were talking about but she didn't like their proximity. She noticed Nick take a step back but she wasn't sure if he stepped away from her because he was uncomfortable or if he was inviting her to step into him. Amanda stood in front of Nick and pressed her body into his, she gave his ass a gently squeeze, "I'm ready."

Once they were on the road, away from the loud club full of drunken people Nick felt the jealousy and anger leaving him. He reached over and gently rubbed Amanda's thigh. She put her hand over his to stop him from rubbing on her but still allowed him to touch her.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

"Mine, please. I don't feel like fucking you while your wife's picture stares at me."

Nick drove in silence thinking what his house must look like from a woman's perspective. Maria was all over the house still, he hadn't realized it until that point. He finally spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then?"

"Then nothing. Next time I'll be sure to text you whenever a guy is nearby or offers to buy me a drink."

"What are you talking about?" Anger started to rise in him again.

Nick pulled up to her building, Amanda got out before he could open her door. She briskly walked up the stairs; Nick had to take them two at a time to catch up to her. She swung her door closed just as he was stepping inside; he stopped it with his hand. Frannie came running to her at full speed and leapt into Amanda's arms.

"Am I not welcome in your apartment anymore?" The dog noticed him and came over scratching at Nick's hips, begging for his attention. He patted her head to quiet her.

"Not right now." She chucked her heel at him.

Nick dodged the flying heel, "Are you crazy?! Why are you throwing shit at me?"

"I'm so mad at you right now!" Frannie began barking at both of them.

"Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" He looked at her completely confused.

"You're so fuckin' clueless, Nick!" She threw her other heel hitting him on the shoulder.

"Stop throwing shit at me!" He kicked her heel away.

"Get out!" She threw her sofa pillow at him.

"Look, Amanda. I'm sorry, okay?" He carefully stepped closer to her, "I was jealous. I didn't like the way the guys were checking you out or buying you drinks…I was jealous, I'm sorry!"

"It's not just that!" She took off her dress and went to her room, Frannie followed her.

"Then what else did I do?" he asked, trying to focus on what was happening now and not Amanda's body.

Amanda scratched Frannie to calm her down; she was barking in a high pitch and whimpering. "Shhh, girl it's okay. Nick was just leaving. No more crying, girl."

"Amanda?" he said in a softer tone.

Amanda got in bed and pulled the covers over her head, Frannie lay over her body staring at Nick.

"Whatever, I'm done."

Amanda lay in bed, she considered stopping him but that idea died when she heard him slam her front door closed.

Amanda woke up late the next morning; she stayed in bed stretching as she remembered last night's argument with Nick. _Did he break up with me? That asshole! Why would he break up with me over a small argument? Maybe he texted me…_ she reached for her phone on the nightstand. …_shit! It's dead. What if he called and he thought I was ignoring him on purpose…I need to fix this, you fucked up a good thing, Amanda! Great job fucking up good shit like you always do! _Finally her phone powered up enough so she could view text messages and any missed calls. None from Nick…_Should I call him? _She noticed one from Olivia, _why would Olivia text me on our day off? Did Nick run and tell her everything that happened?_ Amanda read the text:

Olivia: Hey Rollins, wanna grab lunch this afternoon? Since you and Nick are a thing now, I figure it would be nice for us to get to know each other better outside of work.

Amanda: Sure. Where?

Olivia: Applebee's? They have a great Happy Hour menu, too.

Amanda: Sounds good. 1pm okay?

Olivia: Yep! See you there.

Amanda covered herself with her blankets and closed her eyes. She had a couple of hours before she was meeting with Liv. _It's so cold! I wish Nick were here, he gives off so much body heat…should I try calling him? He's probably busy with work…did he really break up with me?_

Amanda arrived at Applebee's right on time, Liv was already there. She spotted her quickly, the restaurant was in transition between lunch and happy hour so there weren't many people.

"Hi, Amanda."

"Hey Liv, where's Noah?"

"He's with Cesaria. Nick didn't take him to see her on Wednesday so she called and asked to have him over for a few hours."

"Must be nice to have people wanting to babysit for you." She smiled.

"It is nice, not gonna lie." She laughed. "Nick at work?"

Amanda shrugged, "Supposed to be but I haven't talked to him today."

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?"

Amanda told Liv about the previous night's events, "I'm not sure, but I think he may have broken up with me…"

"He did not break up with you. I'm sure he meant he was done as in done arguing. Nick doesn't like confrontation with women."

"I hope you're right."

"Do you want me to call him?"

"Nah, I'll just give him some space and then go to him with my tail between my legs when he's off work."

"Nick's a good man; he doesn't stay upset for long."

The waitress brought over their lunch, the ladies ate quietly for a few minutes.

"Liv, I'm sorry you found out about Nick and I the way you did. We both felt really bad."

"Don't worry about it. Nick and I are good. He and I are close friends. If you ever feel I'm overstepping my boundaries just let me know. I'll back off."

"That's good to know. He told me you guys are close, closer than I ever realized which is odd considering I work with both of you."

The ladies finished their lunch and a few more drinks in good spirits. Amanda was happy the lunch went so well with Liv, her attitude was completely different from her hard ass demeanor at work. She could see why Nick liked hanging out with her. She went home that day feeling relieved, she called Nick and asked him to come over for dinner promising to cook him actual food instead of take out. His tone was serious, Amanda feared he was still upset with her so she knew she better make his favorite dish. But before she went out to the market she needed to go for a run. She hadn't gone for a run in weeks, she was beginning to feel the extra weight and poor Frannie she hadn't gone on a real run either. It would do both of them good to get their lungs going in overdrive and inhale fresh air.

Nick went through the motions of his day; he hated knowing a small argument with Amanda could put him in such a low mood. He felt relieved when she finally called him, last night he decided he wouldn't be the one to call first. Her calling him let him know that she did care about their relationship and that boosted his mood. On his way home from work, he stopped to pick out some flowers for her. With the florists' help he decided on pink roses and wrote "Be Mine?" on the card, asking for them to be delivered as soon as possible. He had thought a lot about what Amanda had said about Maria. He didn't know why he hadn't removed her things, it wasn't that he was still in love with her or hoped she'd come back. To be honest, he hadn't noticed they were still there; Maria always took care of decorating the house with pictures and knick knacks; now it was his turn to take charge and decorate his house…or try to.

After he left the florists' he went down to the drug store and browsed the condom section, he felt the need to at least have them if Amanda ever wanted him to use them. Secretly, he hoped she wouldn't want to. It's not that he didn't like them; they were an awesome source of birth control. But now that he'd been inside Amanda, skin to skin, he couldn't imagine anything, even a thin layer of rubber, to be between them. She gave him one to use only once, after that it never came up again. Over the last week, Nick felt like he hadn't really been able to show Amanda how much he appreciated her. He wanted to talk to her about his house situation and he also needed to talk to Zara. First, he needed to talk to Zara and then he would talk to Amanda about what he had in mind. Tomorrow he would go shopping for his girls…

Nick walked up to Amanda's door and knocked. "Come in" he heard her shout from somewhere inside her apartment. He opened the door and greeted Frannie as she jumped off the sofa and ran to Nick. He looked around the apartment but didn't see her in the living room or kitchen, "Amanda?" he called out to her. He noticed the roses he had delivered were set up on the table.

"In here!" She yelled out from the bedroom.

Nick walked towards the sound of her voice and pushed open the partially closed door. His mouth fell to the floor; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Wow" was all he managed to say. Amanda lay on the bed wearing absolutely nothing except for the deep purple silk sheet draped across her body, partially revealing the left side of her body. The light was dimmed but Nick admired what he could see of her hips and strong thighs, her flat torso and the outer curve of her breast, he noticed every detail of her body from her purple toned make-up, her perfectly styled hair, and the lavender color of her finger and toe nails. The dark color of the sheets and her make-up made her blue eyes pop so brightly.

"Wow" he managed to say again. "You look amazing…" he was truly lost in her beauty.

Amanda smiled at him seductively, "Hey Baby" she patted the bed, wanting him to come closer.

Nick went over to her, crawling on his knees over the bed until his mouth reached hers. "Mmmm" he moaned as he got a taste of her and immediately swirled his tongue all around hers wanting to taste her as much as possible. "I missed you so much last night, Mami."

Amanda pushed him down onto the bed and pressed her bare chest on his chest, "I couldn't sleep without you, I'm sorry, Love. I was so mean to you."

Nick reached up to capture her mouth again, between kisses he said, "I'm sorry, too. I don't ever want to fight like that again." He let her unbutton his shirt, "I love you, Amanda."

"Mmm, I love you, too, Nicky." Amanda pulled off his undershirt and ran her hands over his hard muscles. She trailed her hand down past his belly button, over his belt and she grabbed his junk with a firm squeeze. She heard him inhale sharply and she squeezed it again.

Nick ran his hand over her outer thigh and inner thigh, he pulled the silk sheet off of her and took in the beauty of her flawless ivory skin, and he gently ran his fingers over her belly, hips and thighs as he took her breasts in his mouth and hands. Her skin felt so soft under his touch, he gently sucked on her breast teasing her nipples with his teeth and lips. He twisted the other nipple between his fingers, switching back and forth between each one. Then with both hands he twisted her nipples hard and kissed his way down towards her belly. He dipped his tongue in her belly bottom and nibbled on the side of her torso, he sucked the skin on her hips leaving dark love bites leading towards her mound. He desperately wanted to be inside her. He could feel his erection pushing for freedom; Amanda kept her hand over the head, rubbing it over his slacks. Nick undid his belt and Amanda unbuttoned and unzipped him, he lifted his hips as she pulled his slacks off. Amanda stood on her knees admiring Nick's physique in his black Calvins, "You look delicious", she licked her lips and put her mouth on his dick over his boxer briefs, she heard him sigh with some relief.

"Mami, I want you so bad." He whispered to her. "Let me in…"

Amanda lifted her head from his dick and straddled herself over his hips, she began grinding her hips into his, and loving the sensation they were both feeling from the layer cotton between them. She knew he was dying for her to remove his Calvins, she pushed down on his chest to keep him from taking control. She back off him just enough to help him slide off his cum smudged Calvins. She looked at his thick dick, it was fully engorged, and the tip was wet from his excitement. Amanda lifted her hips over him and moaned from the sensations of his dick pushing deep into her. She rocked her hips back and forth in a steady rhythm, watching him close his eyes from the pleasure that spread across his face. She tossed her head back, letting deep sighs escape her mouth. Nick placed his hands under her hips to help her move faster, but she shook her head from side to side and continued her slowly, steady rhythm. Nick grabbed her hands and interlocked his fingers with hers, lifting her hands above his head to get her to lean slightly forward. At that angle he was able to feel immense pleasure each time she rose and dropped herself over his dick. Their breathing quickened, Nick had to change positions before he came. He sat up and held Amanda in his arms tightly against his body; he pulled her legs over his thighs so he could control how deep his thrusts went. He picked up the pace, using his strong thighs to control how deeply he thrust into her. She was beginning to lose control, Nick could tell as her moans turned to screams, she wrapped her arms around his neck; Nick grabbed onto her thighs and stood up. He pushed her into the wall holding her against him with one hand and using his other hand to balance their weight against the wall. He couldn't take it anymore; her screams were slipping uncontrollably from her mouth, deep from within her gut. Nick thrust into her harder and harder, he could feel sweat rolling down his chest and back, Amanda was so wet that each time he thrust into her, her juices escaped from her pussy and collected between their thighs. Amanda bit on his shoulders and screamed with pleasure as she felt herself crumbling down over his dick, a few seconds later Nick cried out from the pleasurable pain as he let his cum bust into her. He rocked his hips a few more times into her as they both came down from their high.

Nick carried her back to the bed and lay down beside her, both panting for air. Nick pulled her close and held her tightly, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"I love you, Nicky." She whispered to him.

"I love you more."

**Next chapter will include Nick's talk with Zara, Zara and Amanda's meeting, Nick's idea for him and Amanda, and some Maria.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter…hope you guys are still with me and want me to finish the story…let me know please. Also, I am on holiday this week so my goal is to finish this story because I have so many more ideas for Rollaro!**

"Nick, you're so tense. Are you stressing?" Amanda straddle Nick's ass as she massaged his back.

"Mmm" he moaned.

"Hey, you can talk to me if you have something on your mind, ya know?" She continued kneading her hands into his back and shoulders and waited for a response. "Nick?"

"Shhh…just keeping going. I'm really enjoying this."

"Would you tell me if you had something on your mind?" Again, she got no response to him so she playfully whacked him on the back. He turned over on his back and put his hands on Amanda's hips and teasingly thrust his hips under her.

"Oh wow, I had no idea you enjoyed massages this much!" She lightly punched his chest but welcomed the pressure poking up between her hips.

"Amanda, I would tell you if something was bothering me, but nothing is. I'm just thinking about us…I want to tell you but I'm still working on it so I don't want to say anything just yet... It's nothing bad…"

"Promise?"

"Promise." He leaned up to meet her lips with his, while he had her lips captured with his; he slipped his hands under Amanda's thigh and bounced her on top of his erection.

"Nick!" she giggled and lightly hit his chest again.

"I gotta pick up Zara, but I want to nut in you first." He whispered to her as he unbuttoned her jeans.

She giggled but he kept the kiss alive as he covered her mouth with his then sucked her tongue tightly. She felt his grip on her waist tighten. "Nick…" he sucked on her neck causing her to quietly moan, "you're gonna be late."

"No…we have time." He bit her neck and dipped his finger into her slit, "I need you." He pushed his dick against her and pulled her hips into him, "let me nut…please? I want you so bad." He licked his finger and tasted her juices.

Just then the door bell cried throughout his house, Amanda tried to climb off of him, "No. Ignore it." He pulled her back on him.

"What if it's important?" Again she tried climbing off but he held onto her.

"They would have called first…" He sat up with her, holding onto her hand to keep her from leaving, "Amanda…" He stopped when whoever was at the door began pounding on the front door; Nick got up to go see who it was at the door.

"Nick, wait!" Amanda stopped him as she buttoned her jeans, "You can't answer the door like that!"

They both looked down to Nick's crotch, where Amanda was pointing; his erection was bulging through his slacks. Nick slipped his hand in his pants to readjust himself and let Amanda get the door.

"Why the hell are you in my house?" Nick heard the familiar voice yelling from outside.

"Hi!" Zara yelled to Amanda as she ran into the house, "Daddy! I'm home!"

Maria pushed Amanda to the side and walked in, "Where the hell is Nick?"

"Hi Zara!" Amanda picked up Zara's backpack from the floor and set it on the sofa. 'You're Dad will be out in a moment."

"Where is Nick and what the hell are you doing in my house?" Maria stood in front of Amanda looking her over, taking notice of her bare feet, casual attire, and messy hair.

"Maria, you seem upset. Calm down and I'll get Nick for you."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Maria walked further into the house but stopped when she saw Nick come out of the bedroom. "Did you change the locks? What's going on?" She motioned to Amanda.

"Daddy!" Zara jumped into Nick's arms and practically choked him with her tight hug.

"Zara! My baby! I've missed you so much!" Nick hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, he looked at Amanda who looked alert but uncomfortable, then he looked at Maria, she clearly looked pissed off and stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "Baby, go to your room and call Abuelita, let her know you came home early."

Zara took Nick's phone and ran to her room. Nick waited until Zara was out of sight, "Why are you here, Maria?"

"Why is she here?" She looked back at Amanda. "We waited for you at the airport and you didn't come. We had to ride in a cab."

Amanda grabbed her keys from the shelf near the front door, "I'm gonna take off. Call me later."

"Amanda, wait." He turned back to Maria, "Your text said the plane would arrive at 6, its 4 right now."

"We took an earlier flight."

Nick noticed Amanda slipping out the door, "Amanda" he grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving. Turning back to Maria, he gave her a look of disbelief, "And you couldn't have called to let me know?"

Nick stepped outside with Amanda, she leaned into him and quietly said, "Take care of whatever this is and call me later." He shook his head in agreement, pulled her into a hug and gave her a lingering kiss.

Maria saw the intimate exchange between them. She flung the door open, "You bitch!" Maria shouted she pushed Nick, "You're a fuckin' bastard, Nick!" Maria went at him with closed fists; she tried to punch him but missed. Nick caught her hand before she could raise it again.

Amanda inserted herself between Nick and Maria, "Hey Maria, you need to calm down. Think about what you're doing."

Maria shook Amanda's hand off her shoulder, "Wow, I had it all wrong." She ran her hand over her hair, "I thought you were fucking your partner, I never pictured this one as your type."

"Maria, you should leave." Nick calmly told her.

"No! This is my house, this is our home! Why did you change the locks? You brought this bitch into our home and fucked her!" She swung at him again, this time connecting with his jaw.

Amanda immediately grabbed Maria's wrists and twisted them behind her back, "You just assaulted an officer. I will arrest you if you do not leave. Listen to Nick."

Maria wrangled away from Amanda, "Both of you can go to hell!" She got into the waiting cab and buried her face in her hands.

"Daddy! What's going on out here?" Zara looked at her Dad with worry.

"Nothing, baby. Go back inside."

Zara did as she was told but watched her Dad from the window. She saw him hug Amanda and say something to her. Amanda shook her head and touched her Dad's jaw. He kissed her, they said some more words to each other before he kissed her again, then she drove away.

Nick turned to walk back inside his house and noticed Zara in the window; he waved to her with a smile. He walked in and scooped her into is arms, he hugged her tightly until he heard her yelp from the pressure. "I love you." He kissed her face and squeezed her tightly into his chest; he sat on the sofa cradling her like a baby.

"Are you sad, Daddy?"

"A little bit…"

"Why?" she looked at him sadly.

"Zara…I have something important to tell you about me and your Mom…we decided not to be married anymore."

Zara looked up at him with worry, "Why?"

"We can't get along, baby."

"Can't you try? You always tells me to keep trying."

"Well…Mom and I have tried for a long time but I think we spent too much time apart when Mom was in Afghanistan and when she came back I stayed at work too much. I'm sorry, baby, but Mom and I will never live together again."

"Where will I live, Daddy?" tears spilled from her eyes.

"You will live with both of us. Instead of having one home, you will have two…and two of everything else. I want you to know that we both love you. You'll always be my baby girl. Try not to cry, baby, everything is gonna be alright." He kissed her forehead and continued to hold her close to his heart as she softly cried.

"I'm scared, Daddy." She cried louder.

"Shhh, Zar. It's okay to be scared; I wish I could make everything better for you."

"My heart is hurting, Daddy. I don't know if I'm supposed to love you or Mommy."

Tears fell from Nick's eyes, "You don't have to choose who to love, Zar. You never have to choose between me and Mom. You just love us the way you have been."

"Okay, Daddy." Zara kept her face buried in her father's chest, where she felt safe.

After awhile she calmed down and asked, "Daddy, how come you let the girl from work give you kisses? Does she like you?"

"Her name is Amanda, you met her once before, at the station." Zara nodded her head at the memory. "She likes me and I like her, too. She told me she likes you, too." He winked at her.

"She did?" Zara smiled her father's huge smile.

"Yup. She actually asked if she could hang out with us tomorrow. Amanda said she wants to be your friend but I told her I had to check with you first."

"Hmm…yeah." Zara shrugged her shoulders, "She seems nice and I like making new friends."

"You're a good girl, know that?" Nick rubbed his nose against hers. Zara giggled, Eskimo kisses always tickled her.

"I was thinking…do you think it would be a good idea to have a bigger room?"

"Yes! It's a great idea! I need a walk in closet because I have so many clothes and shoes; they don't all fit in my closet here!"

Nick smiled at the excitement in his daughter's eyes. It was amazing how resilient kids were, "I was thinking the same thing. But you know if I got you a bigger room that would mean I would have to get a bigger house. Would you be okay living in another house with me?"

"Well it would take some getting used to…but I think I could manage. But Daddy, do you know if I got a bigger room and a bigger closet all my clothes and shoes would fit but my room would look empty with all the extra space! So that means only one thing…"

Nick laughed at her slyness, "And what's that?" he played along.

"It means, well, I would kinda need more clothes to fill the extra space." She looked up at him with a smirk and they both broke into laughter.

"Anything for my baby." Nick tickled her and littered her face with kisses. "Let's go see Abuelita."

Nick waited until Zara was sleeping before he called Amanda. He listened to the ringing on the other end of the line, he sighed as he thought about the missed calls from Maria that he ignored. After her anger and disrespect towards Amanda, he didn't have the energy to deal with her tonight.

"Rollins." Amanda quietly chuckled; it was a habit to answer her phone that way.

"Hey…I'm Batman." Nick whispered in a deep voice.

"Why aren't you in bed, Batman?" Amanda giggled.

"Because my kitty cat isn't here."

"It's late, you should go to bed."

"No, I want to play... Come over."

"You have been such a horn dog lately, what's gotten into you?"

"A horn dog?! Wow! I'm hurt, Amanda." Nick laughed into her ear. "I'm sexually attracted to my girlfriend and she calls me a horn dog?"

She chuckled, "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"No, no, the damage has been done."

"Nick, you know I yearn for Jesus. I want him right this very moment but not while Zara is there."

"I understand, but you're gonna owe me an entire night to do as I please."

"I promise to let you enter anyway you want, however many ways you want."

"I feel a little better but what am I supposed to do with this?" He grabbed his dick and squeezed his balls.

Amanda laughed at how cute he sounded when he was sexually frustrated, "You'll survive."

He sighed, "It's not funny. I've had blue balls all day."

"Where's Zara?"

"In my bed asleep."

"Where are you?"

"In the kitchen trying to remember what kitchen sex feels like."

Amanda sighed and laughed, "You're such a baby. Have you talked to Maria?"

"No. She's called a few times but I don't feel like dealing with her tonight. I talked to Zara, though. I let her know we were divorced."

Nick gave Amanda a rundown of his talk with Zara and filled her in with their activities at his Mom's. She went to sleep that night with a smile on her face, she was happy Zara was willing to allow her to hang out with them. She genuinely wanted to be Zara's friend and love her the same way Nick loved her. She pictured the three of them out as a family, taking spontaneous family photos the way they did with Liv and Noah.

The next morning Nick and Zara took their time waking up and getting ready, then met up with Olivia and Noah at a nearby breakfast diner. Nick filled Liv in about the incident that happened with him and Maria the day before, making sure to use the broken Italian he learned from his father. He didn't want Zara to hear the drama. Then switched back to English when he mentioned Amanda would be joining them in the afternoon.

"Wow, Zara you are lucky because Amanda is a really good friend." Olivia looked at Zara with big eyes.

"Really?" Zara asked excitedly.

"Yep! Plus she's really nice and I hear she likes nail polish."

Zara turned to her Dad, "Daddy, can Amanda polish my nails?"

"We'll ask her when we see her. Now finish your food, baby."

"So things are moving to the next level, huh?" Liv asked as she watched Nick feed Noah scrambled eggs.

"Yeah…" He nodded his head, "looks that way." He smiled at Liv.

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Liv…for everything. I appreciate all you've done for us."

"Liv smiled at Nick, "We appreciate you, too."

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will include family time for Amanda, Zara, and Nick. Some Maria and also Nick reveals the plans he's been working on to Amanda.**


	10. Chapter 10

**There was a guest who asked if Nick will propose. To answer that question, I've been pondering it a lot. I'm not too sure simply because most Rollaro stories end with proposals and babies, I like to be a bit different. Stories aren't as much fun when they all end the same. However, I do want them happy.**

Amanda watched Nick carry his daughter to her room. She wore a permanent smile; the day had been perfect from the beginning. Nick and Zara picked her up and they drove over to the Bronx Zoo, Zara served as their tour guide once Amanda told her she had never visited the Bronx Zoo. Even now, she laughed to herself as she remembered the look of disbelief Zara gave her. Zara ran ahead guiding them throughout the Zoo while Nick and Amanda walked hand in hand behind her. Zara often caught them giving each other quick kisses; she pretended to vomit each time. She told Amanda her Dad had cooties and she shouldn't let him get too close. Amanda was amazed at the abundance of energy the young girl had. She thought about one day needing Zara's energy if she ever had baby. Hell, she would need that energy every time she hung out with Zara.

Nick came back from laying Zara down and stopped to watch Amanda, she was lost in thought with a smile on her face. He took that as a good thing. He walked up behind her and held her hips close to him, "What are you thinking about?"

Amanda relaxed her body against his and tilted her head to let him kiss her neck. "Just thinking about our day."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked and continued to suck on her neck.

"I had a great time." She turned around to face him, "Zara is so smart and respectful. You're an amazing father." She kissed his lips.

"Are amazing fathers sexy to you?" He kissed her back through his smile.

"Incredibly." She let him engage her in a full mouth to mouth kiss. Nick lightly nipped her upper lip and Amanda parted her lips, allowing his tongue entrance. He held her face in his hands and kissed her so hard she felt like he was sucking out her soul and filling her with his own. When he pulled back, she was left breathless, utterly speechless. She felt so connected to him, he consumed her entire being.

He stared her in the eyes with a devilish grin and without saying a word he knew she had surrendered to him. He held her by the hand and walked her to his room; he locked the door behind him. She looked at him with desire, licked her lips and that was the only invite Nick needed before he was attacking her mouth. He stuck his tongue deep into her mouth and swirled it over every available space. He withdrew his tongue, nibbled on her ear, neck and collarbone. He dropped to his knees, raised her blouse exposing her smooth belly and softly planted wet kisses, stopping to nibble and suck in certain areas. Amanda reveled in the sensation his lips created, her skin burned in every place he touched; she ran her fingers through his hair. She felt wetness spreading between her thighs and an intense need to feel him in her, to penetrate her deeply and reach her in places no other man had ever touched.

Nick slowly undressed her and lowered her onto the bed; he took a step back and slowly undressed himself. He wanted her to see the physical reaction his body had for her. He lowered himself on her, took her hands in his, entwined their fingers and held them above her head, Amanda spread her legs for him and he slowly entered her, giving her time to adjust to his length and thickness as he penetrated deeper with each thrust. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he made love to her in a slow and steady rhythm. He felt a much deeper connection with her than ever before. They had made love plenty of times before but this time was different, knowing she fully accepted his daughter; he felt a deeper love for her.

No words were needed; she could see what his heart felt through his eyes. Amanda had never made love with her eyes open but something she saw in Nick's eyes put her in a trance. It was as if they could both see straight into each other's souls. It was such a beautiful feeling, she felt tears spill from her eyes each time he gently thrust into her. Her breathing got heavier; she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from yelling out in pleasure. Her abdomen tightened and she tightened her kegals around Nick's cock, her legs shook uncontrollably as the tears continued to pour out. She let out a loud moan; Nick broke their gaze to muffle her sounds of pleasure with his kisses. He released his sweet nectar inside of her but instead of pulling out when he finished, he pulled her to him and they lay on their sides breathing in each other's air. Quietly they drifted off to sleep with Nick still inside her.

Nick woke up early the next morning, he kissed Amanda's sleeping face and quietly got out of bed, he pulled on pajama pants and a t shirt then quietly opened the bedroom door. He was relieved to see Zara still sleeping; he had a nosy daughter and didn't feel like answering awkward questions from her this early. He knew Zara would be waking up soon, she was an early riser like him, but Amanda usually slept in a little. He went into the kitchen and started on breakfast. But was surprised when he felt Amanda hug him from behind, she ran her hands over his chest and arms, feeling his hard muscles.

"Hey, you're up early." He turned his body so he could hug her with one arm.

"I didn't feel you next to me." She rested her head on his shoulder.

He noticed she was fully dressed, "Leaving so soon?"

"I need to go shower and change. I didn't want someone to know I stayed over."

"Ok. But are you coming back?"

"Yes, of course. I got a text from Liv asking if it was okay to get together for lunch. Her, me, and Casey, she said to invite my friends so we could all get to know each other."

Memories of the argument they had after Amanda had last hung out with her friends ran through Nick's mind. "What did you say?"

"I told her I was game but I wanted to check with you first."

He nodded his head acknowledging he heard her.

"So…Is it cool with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just lunch, right?"

"Yeah." She looked at him and knew what he was thinking, "I won't be drinking and when I invite Emily and Laurel I'll make sure they only bring themselves. Oh, and you're babysitting."

Nick smiled, "Do I have another option?"

"Nope." She giggled and walked away but not before he slapped her ass.

Zara groggily walked into the kitchen, waved at Amanda, and held onto her Dad's legs. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Morning, baby. Are you hungry?" He reached down and tousled her dark, messy hair.

"Yes. Pancakes, please?"

"Way ahead of you, baby doll."

She beamed at him when she saw the few chocolate chips he offered her, "You're awesome!"

"Sit down so I can serve you."

Zara did as her father asked and he set down her glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with no syrup, just how she liked. He set a plate in front of Amanda, too.

"Aren't you eating?" She asked Nick.

"Yeah but first I need a shower. Jesus is sticky." He winked at her and smirked.

"Daddy, that's not nice. Jesus was sticky and dirty because he carried the cross for a long time and it was heavy. I'm going to tell Abuela."

Amanda and Nick both laughed at his daughter's innocence and nosiness. "Sorry, don't tell on me." He bent down and kissed her hair. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Did you sleep okay, Zara?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, like a baby." She giggled at her own reference. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock." Both girls laughed at their coriness.

"Did Daddy invite you for breakfast or are you picking him up for work?"

"Uh…he invited me. We don't have to work today."

"That's nice. Daddy works a lot sometimes and Mommy gets mad. But when she wasn't home, I would stay with Abuelita."

Amanda waited to see if Zara would offer more information about what her parents were like together.

"Oh my goodness! I just remembered what Olivia told me!" Zara looked at Amanda with ecstatic eyes, "I'm so silly! I can't believe I forgot!"

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that you like nail polish and I asked Daddy if you could polish my nails but Daddy said I had to wait to see what you said."

Amanda chuckled at the little girl's advanced social skills, "Well Zara, I would love to polish your nails. When I come back I will bring my polishes over and you can pick out some colors, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"You and your Dad are so much alike. I need to go home to feed my dog and I pick up the nail polish."

"Does your dog eat a lot?" she eyed Amanda curiously.

"Yes. She eats 3 times a day, just like people. Why?"

"Just asking." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating.

Once Nick was out of the shower, he went to check on Zara, she was casually draped on the sofa watching cartoons with Amanda. He glanced at the clock, it read 7:30am so that gave Nick plenty of time with Zara before he had to drop her off at the airport, or with Maria. He realized he was going to have to call her sooner or later.

Zara noticed him and jumped in his arms, "You smell good, Daddy."

"Thank you, Baby."

"I love when you shave, your face feels good." She rubbed her check against his.

Nick chuckled, "Zar, I was trying to think of a nice way to tell you this…but…umm…"

"Tell me what? Is it a surprise?"

"Hmm…it could be." Nick tried to look like he was thinking real hard.

"Just tell me!" Zara squealed.

"You stink!" Nick erupted in laughter and tickled his daughter. He caught Amanda's eye and they briefly smiled at each other.

"You're such a stinky boy, Daddy!" Zara playfully pushed her Dad away.

"I'm gonna get going. Liv's gonna call you and let you know when she'll bring Noah by." Amanda walked towards the door, Nick followed to open it for her. He leaned in to kiss her goodbye.

"Okay. Call me." He kissed her again. They turned and laughed at Zara who pretended to gag.

"I'll see later, Zara!"

"Don't forget the polish."

"I won't." Amanda was surprised when Zara initiated a hug goodbye.

"Oh, and don't forget to change your clothes. Mommy said girls who don't change every day are cochinas."

Amanda's face turned red, "I'll be sure to change then." She gave Nick a dirty look but laughed it off with him.

Amanda left and Nick sent Zara to gather some clothes while he started her bath.

"Ready for my bath." She called as she walked into the bathroom with an armful of clothes and toys.

"Okay, you know the rules."

"Yes, Daddy. I can play only until my fingers look like raisins."

"Good girl." Nick washed Zara's hair while she washed her own body, rinsed her off and let her play in the bath while he sat on the bathroom counter and checked out the latest sports news.

"Olivia!" Zara squealed as she ran into Liv's apartment and hugged her tightly. "Where's Noah? I can't wait to hug him and kiss him and tell him I love him."

Liv laughed at how wound up Zara was, "He's napping but you can love on him when he wakes up." Turning her to Nick she said, "What did you give her?"

"What haven't I given her?" Nick rolled his eyes, "You know I can't tell her no."

"Yeah! She has you completely wrapped around her finger! You gonna be okay with both of them?"

"I'll manage. Have fun with the girls." He kissed her cheek on her way out.

"We'll be a couple of hours, not long."

He nodded his head and closed the door behind her. "So Zar, let's watch a movie until Noah wakes up."

Amanda and Emily met up with Liv and Casey at the bar and grill they agreed upon. They exchanged a round of introductions and sat down to enjoy each other's company.

The waitress quickly made her way to their table and took their drink orders, all the women ordered some type of alcohol infused drink, except Amanda. "So Amanda is there something you're keeping from us?" Liv asked her excitedly.

"Um…no. Why?" She asked with a scrunched up brow.

"You're the only one who didn't order alcohol" Casey chimed in, "And I know you drink so don't try to make us look bad."

The girls laughed and Amanda finally got what Casey and Liv meant, "Oh God, no! I'm not pregnant!" Her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Not yet!" Liv teased.

"I can't imagine creating a little person with mine and his stubbornness, his anger, and my emotions! I wouldn't do that to a kid!" She laughed

"Hey bitches!" Laurel grabbed a seat at the table, as usually arriving after everyone else. Amanda introduce Laurel to Liv and Casey.

The girls exchanged pleasantries before Casey put Amanda back in the hot seat, "So why aren't you drinking?"

"I promised Nick I wouldn't drink." She glanced at her friends, "I know, it's crazy… but a promise is a promise."

"Liv mentioned you and Nick were a couple, congratulations! Nick's hot! You did good, girl!" Casey high-fived Amanda, while Liv and Emily laughed.

"Why doesn't he want you to drink?" Laurel asked with confusion. "Don't let him tell you what to do."

"Well the last time I went out and drank it did nothing to help our relationship. I don't want to go through that again so I told him I wouldn't. It's not a big deal, girls."

"Are you talking about that night we went to the club?" Laurel asked Amanda.

Amanda nodded yes and Emily sensed Amanda's uneasiness, "So how are things going at work?"

"No work talk allowed." Liv threw in her two cents, "It's our day off."

"Do you always do what Nick says?" Laurel asked with a little annoyance.

"I think what Laurel meant was, do you always _do what he says_?" Casey batted her eyelashes at Amanda.

The girls roared in laughter, some of the other patrons turned to look at them.

"I will tell you one thing; Nick is the biggest baby when I don't give it up."

"I can totally see him being a baby about something like that." Liv laughed.

"Wait, Amanda, why would you say no to Nick?" Casey looked at her flabbergasted, "All he would have to do is look at me and I'd jump on him."

Amanda turned to Emily, "Remind me to buy Nick sunglasses before we leave."

"Just wrap him like a mummy so women can't look at him and he can't look at them." Liv joked.

"Normally, I don't say no but a few times when Aunt Flow is over, I say no and he sulks and looks at me with sad eyes! It's just too cute."

Liv turned to Casey, "She says it like nothing 'It's just too cute.' Like we all have men begging us with puppy eyes to have sex with them!"

The ladies held their hurting bellies and tried to catch their breath.

"No, seriously though, how are things going with him?" Casey asked.

Amanda blushed again, she felt surprised at how interested the girls seemed to be about her and Nick, "Things are going great, I spent some time with him and his daughter this past weekend. It was definitely different but I loved it. Zara is amazing."

Casey turned to Liv, "Aww, you were right! They are little love birds!"

"Sorry Amanda, I kinda let the cat out of the bag with Casey. You can trust her though." Liv placed her hand over Amanda's to apologize.

"It's ok. People are bound to find out anyways."

Liv turned the table on Casey and asked about her love life. Casey told them how horrible the sex with her last date was and the few prior to him. Casey was pretty harsh with the jokes but the girls laughed until their bellies ached. They gabbed for a couple more hours before Casey realized how late it was getting, "Sorry ladies, but I need to leave. I have to prep for pre-trial tomorrow morning." Casey shook Emily and Laurel's hand but gave Liv and Amanda a hug, "Amanda give Nick my best. I'm so happy for you two and I better be one of the first ones invited to the wedding!"

Amanda laughed nervously, "Don't go marryin' us off; I can't marry him until he learns to pick up his underwear from the bathroom floor!"

"Do you think he'll propose?" Laurel asked Amanda with a bit of suspicion in her tone.

"I don't know. That's not on my mind right now."

"What's his number? I want to text him." Laurel pulled Amanda's partially expose phone from her jacket pocket.

"Why do you want to text him?" Emily asked a bit defensively.

"Yeah, what do you want to ask him?" Amanda asked.

Liv sat back and took in what she was hearing. She didn't get a good vibe from Laurel; the fact that she knew Laurel tried hitting on Nick made her not trust her even more. But there was something about her she didn't like.

"I want to ask him if he plans on marrying you." Laurel tried to unlock the screen but Amanda grabbed the phone from her hand. "Sorry Laurel but I'm not letting you text Nick."

"Jealous?" Laurel asked Amanda with a sneaky face.

"Not at all. I just don't think he'd be comfortable with my friends having his number.

Liv sensed some tension. "Hey let's head back to my place. Nick has probably lost his mind by now."

"Yeah, okay. Do you guys want to hang out at Liv's? Her son is adorable!" Amanda asked her friends.

"Yeah, as long as you have some type of alcohol." Laurel grinned at Liv.

"Laurel, you're such an alcoholic!" Emily giggled.

"I'm sure I can dig something up." Liv put on her jacket and led the girls out of the bar and grill.

The ladies took a cab to Liv's apartment and were surprised to find it empty. Amanda called out to Nick and Zara, but got no response. "I'll call him." Liv said over her shoulder to Amanda. She quickly scanned the place and nothing looked out of the ordinary, the detective in her was always present.

"Hey Liv." Nick answered.

"Hey where are you guys?"

"We're heading back to the apartment, brought the kids out to the park."

"Okay, well we're here. Hurry back with my babies, I miss them." Liv tossed her phone onto the kitchen counter. "He's on his way back from the park, Amanda."

"Okay, thanks Liv." Amanda pulled a few glasses of wine from the cabinet as Liv brought out a mostly full bottle of red wine.

"Olivia, you have a beautiful home." Emily said as she looked at the array of photos Liv had of Noah, Nick, and his kids.

"Thank you, Emily. Do you live in Manhattan?"

"No, I live closer to Amanda in Hell's Kitchen."

"That's nice to have friends nearby. Laurel, where do you live?"

"I live in a condo in Flushing. Doesn't Nick live in Manhattan?"

Liv pursed her lips and looked at Amanda who seemed a little uneasy with Laurel's constant mention of Nick, "Yeah."

Liv's apartment door flung open and Zara somersaulted her way inside, Nick put Noah down and he crawled after Zara, giggling hysterically. The girls looked at him and all the noise he and the kids made as they came inside. He dropped the diaper bag, the he called a "man bag" and a few bags of small towns they kids suckered out of him. Amanda laughed at how he was able to control but at the same time, not control Zara, Noah, their luggage, and a pink box.

"What?" Nick asked when he noticed all four women looking at him like he had three heads.

"Nicky, you can be so clueless sometimes." Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "What do you have?" she asked and took the pink box from him.

"Those are _my _cupcakes." He took the box back from her and plopped down on the sofa.

"So you're going to leave all those bags in the doorway?" Liv threw a sofa pillow at him and picked up Noah's diaper bag.

"Hey girls" he waved to Emily and Laurel with a smile, "Yes, the bags will stay there because my job was to take care of the kids, not anything else." He swallowed a whole cupcake.

"Fat ass" Amanda teased him.

"It's your fault my ass is getting fat, I told you I don't like to have sex often because it would make my ass fat. Fat with an F, not a PH." He looked at Amanda with a smirk she found irresistible and popped in another cupcake.

Nick was surprised when Laurel plopped down next to him, "Share with me, Fatty." She grabbed a cupcake from the box on his lap. Nick looked with raise brows at Amanda and then at Liv. He stood up and offered a cupcake to the girls.

"I'm gonna check on the kids." Liv went further into her apartment following the noise coming from Noah's room.

Nick left the box on the table, took three cupcakes with him to the barstool and pulled Amanda onto his lap. He stuffed his mouth and then fed her a cupcake that she took a small bite from.

"NICK!" Liv yelled, "YOU ARE EVIL!"

Everyone laughed and Liv gave him a dirty look, "What happened in Noah's room?"

"Kids happened to his room. I let them do whatever they want, you know that." He smiled at her.

"Don't smile at me. I'm mad at you!" She punched his shoulder.

"You know, Liv, I would offer to clean it up but I gotta take my baby to the airport. Sorry!"

"C'mon Liv, I'll help you clean up." Amanda headed towards Noah's room.

"I'll help, too" Emily offered.

Zara came hopping out of the room, Nick sent her back to help clean. He realized he was now alone with Laurel, he looked at her and she stood up, so he stood up and went for the rest of the cupcakes on the table.

Amanda walked out holding Noah at arm's length, "Here Nicky, the least you can do is hold onto him. And stop eating those cupcakes! I'll feed you and Zara before you leave." She headed back to the room.

"Nicky, huh? Is that her little pet name for you?" Laurel looked him over slyly.

"Yes." He politely answered her and took Noah around the room for an airplane ride.

"Have you been working out more?"

Nick's phone went off and for once he was thankful to see Maria's name flash on the screen. He carried Noah outside with him while he took the call.

Amanda and Zara came back to the living room with nail polish, "Where's Nick?"

"He took a call outside." Her friend answered, "Mandy, I gotta get going but let's go out this weekend. There's a new club called Salsa's, let's go. Bring Nick so he'll be comfortable with you being there."

"I'll let him know, he's not really a club guy."

"Alright, girl. Love you, call me during the week and let me know what he says."

Laurel walked out of the apartment, Nick had his back to her but it didn't stop her from running her hand across his lower back, he turned to see who it was. She looked at him over her shoulder with a sexy smile and swayed her hips from side to side. Her desperation was a turnoff, he focused on Noah and utter "uh huh" a few times to Maria. He hung up the phone feeling angry, "Don't ever get married." He told Noah and went back inside.

"Zar, baby, it's time to go. You ready?"

"Yes, Daddy. Amanda will you come with us?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

Zara gave her hugs and kisses to Noah and Liv then took hold of Nick and Amanda's hands.

At the airport, Maria wasn't happy to see Amanda with them. "Why did you bring her?"

"Maria, don't start. This is not the place and not in front of my daughter."

"Our daughter, Nick, our daughter."

"Maria, I heard what you said earlier. Zara already knows and so out of courtesy, I wanted to let you know Amanda is my girlfriend. I would appreciate it if you would show her some respect, she's done nothing to you."

"Fuck you, Nick! I pour my heart out to you, then you bring your new girlfriend with you to drop off our daughter. You're a bastard."

"Mommy, stop yelling!" Zara began to cry, Amanda knelt down and pulled her into a hug.

"Maria, calm down. Can't you act grown for once?" He told her in a low, threatening tone.

"C'mon Zara." Maria grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her to their terminal entrance.

"Daddy!" Zara cried.

"Shit! Zara, I love you, I'll call you tonight!" Nick stood in disbelief; he didn't wish divorce upon anyone.

Amanda pulled him away towards his car; he sat willingly in the passenger seat. Amanda got in the driver's seat; she glanced at him he leaned on his knees with his hands in his hair. Her heart broke to see him hurt like that.

She pulled up to his house and walked him in. He sat on the sofa and pulled her into him, she knew he needed comfort so she rested his head on her chest and ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. A few tears fell from her eyes as she listened to him cry quietly.

She allowed him time to cry, to hurt, before she raised his face to her, "I love you, Nicky."

"I love you. Amanda, I've been thinking…" he trailed off and seemed to get lost in his thoughts.

"What have you been thinking?" she whispered.

"I want you to live with me. I'm selling my house and I want us to make a home together. I love you and I need you."

"What about Zara and Gil?"

"I talked to Zara, she's okay with it. Gil will be too." He kissed her lips.

"Yes, I'll make a home with you."

**Sorry for any mistakes, I banged this one out today and I'm seeing triple right now. I will go back and correct in the morning. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I fixed the errors/typos I could find in the previous chapter. Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Your reviews help me shape what comes next. I know a reviewer, KBShipsRollaro, I believe wanted Rollaro to go away for a weekend. As of right now, I'm not sure how to make that fit into this story and if I can't find a way then I will totally write a new Rollaro for you. Also, I realized the lines I use to separate the story into sections were not showing up so I'm trying to go back and fix that as well.**

INSERT LINE

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Amanda asked as she tied his tie around his gray dress shirt.

"You worry too much…" Nick kissed her and ran his hand along the inside of her ass cheeks, "Take these off." He tugged at her panties.

"We'll be late for work." Amanda slid on her slacks. Nick let out an annoyed sigh.

"What? You act like we haven't made love in weeks!" She laughed and kissed his lips.

"It feels like it!" Nick exaggerated and sat down on the bed.

"Shut up! We just had sex like 30 minutes ago."

"Hmp…feels a lot longer" He leaned back onto his elbows, "Just come sit on me, I'll be quick."

"Keep actin' like I'm deprivin' you and I'll really start holdin' out!" She looked at him with a playful smile but Nick knew she was serious.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Don't get crazy on me." He picked up his wallet, badge, watch, gun and her purse, "I'm gonna start the car."

"Where will we live?" Amanda wondered aloud on their way to work.

"Where do you want to live, the city or somewhere else? Not too far from work, though."

"How do we even begin the process? What's our budget? How many bedrooms? What if no one wants to buy your house or what if Maria doesn't let you?"

"Her name has never been on the house, it's mine. Now stop worrying, later I'll find an agent and have him check everything out. I'll take care of it."

Amanda envied how calm he was about certain things, for being a hot head he was surprisingly calm most of the time. "Am I going to be on the house?"

"Do you want to be?" He looked over at her.

"Well, I would like to make a home _with_ you, not _for_ you. So yeah, I would want to be included in contractual and financial aspects."

"Okay."

INSERT LINE

All week the detectives had been getting open and shut cases, which was good. But it also meant a lot of paperwork, so while they weren't as busy pounding the pavement they were just as busy pushing the pen. They looked up as Olivia walked out of her office, "Amaro, Carisi, we got a man at Bellevue who is bleeding from the rectum, hospital suspects rape. Go talk to him and see what he has to say."

"Liv, I can go with them." Amanda offered.

Liv looked from Amanda to Nick, "Actually, I need you and Fin to go down to The Jane Hotel. Hotel security called in a suspected assault they found on hotel cameras."

Nick and Sonny quickly headed out to Bellevue both felt uncomfortable but knew it was something that happened more often than it was ever reported.

"Why couldn't she give us the hotel?" Carisi complained.

"Get in." Nick ignored his question; sometimes Carisi's immaturity annoyed him.

"So what's goin' on with you and Amanda? How you guys doin'?"

Nick looked over at the rookie, "Nothin'."

"Okay." Carisi shook his head taking the hint Nick didn't want to talk about Amanda.

"Carisi, when we go in there, try not to be so blunt. Chances are this guy is gonna clam up."

"Yeah, okay. I'll let you take lead. I've never interviewed a guy that's been raped."

INSERT LINE

Back at the station Nick and Sonny were trying to get the Bellevue case closed up. The guy admitted to a homosexual act but said it was part of a hazing ritual for potential candidates to a popular frat at NYU. Nick tried to get the guy to understand that he had been raped but he refused to see it that way. When Carisi tried, the man shut down and yelled obscenities until they left the room. Liv tried to get Barba to pursue the investigation but Barba told them there was nothing they could do unless the man says he was raped.

Amanda and Fin didn't have much luck with their case, either. It clearly was an assault that occurred but the hotel manager wouldn't identify who the man and woman were or if they were even guests of the hotel. They needed to do some digging to get Barba to get them a subpoena of the hotel records. From the video they were able to see which room the man had come from.

The four detectives filled in their sergeant, Liv told the guys to finish up the paperwork and she sent Amanda and Fin home, they would have to wait for their subpoena until Barba came in the next morning. Amanda and Fin cleared off their desks as much as possible before getting ready to leave while Liv stayed nearby as she took a call from Lucy, Noah's babysitter. Amanda could tell something was up; she looked at Nick to see if he picked up on it but he was focused on his paperwork.

Amanda leaned in close to Nick, "you want dinner?"

"Would be nice." He smiled.

"I'm gonna go get started so it'll be done by the time you get home."

He nodded his head and looked at Carisi. Nick kept a serious face while Carisi looked at him with a grin.

"Okay, I need to head out." Liv sighed.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked.

"No, Lucy needs to leave, her mother fell and she's in the hospital."

"Is she okay?" Amanda questioned.

"I'm not sure. Ugh, I have files to go over…I could just take them with me." Liv said more to herself than Amanda.

"Well…I can watch Noah for you." Amanda gave Liv a nervous smile. Nick and Fin both shot their heads in Amanda's direction in shock.

"You sure?" They turned and looked at Liv with even more shock on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm off already. I can get him for you."

"That would be great, but you don't have to."

"I'd be happy to."

"Okay then, I'll call Lucy and let her know you're going by."

Fin and Nick stared at each other in disbelief.

"Nick, close your mouth." Amanda called over her shoulder as she walked to the elevator.

"Does this mean I don't get dinner?" he called after her.

"After the fit you threw this morning?" She grinned at him as the elevator doors closed on her.

"What's this about a fit?" Fin laughed.

"Nothin'" Nick threw a crumpled paper in Fin's direction.

INSERT LINE

Liv followed Nick back to his house but ran inside before he reached the front stoop. "Sorry Nick, but I gotta pee badly!" she yelled back to him as she ran straight to the bathroom.

Nick walked into his house and stopped in his tracks in complete awe of the sight in front of him, Amanda had changed into yoga pants, his old Army t-shirt, and had her hair pinned up in a clip. She had Noah sitting on top of the table feeding him some bow-tie pasta. He had never seen this side to her, sure she interacted with Zara but this was different. A baby couldn't talk back, a baby required a person to be in tuned with their every move and emotion. He came up behind Amanda's bent over body and pulled her into him, turning her head so he could kiss her.

She pulled back from him, "What was that for?"

"I love you." He tossled Noah's hair.

"I love you, too." She kissed his lips quickly and turned back to Noah, giving him another piece of pasta.

"You look incredibly beautiful right now. You're gonna make a great mom."

"Oh God, don't say that. I could never be a mom and I'm not even dressed!" She turned away to hide her blushing face but smiled at the thought of someday having a baby of her own, with Nick. "Do you want a beer?"

He nodded yes and brushed her bands away from her eyes.

"Whew! I feel much better now!" Liv came into the kitchen and straight to hug Noah, "Amanda, thank you so much for watching him. I hope he wasn't too much for you."

"No, he was fine. He's a good baby." She tickled Noah's tummy, "Aren't cha, Noah?"

Noah giggled on cue, "He likes you!" Liv beamed.

"I'm gonna get changed, is dinner ready?" Nick asked walking towards his room.

"Oh wait, Nick, Laurel is in there."

Nick froze, "Where?"

"In your room." She glanced at him trying to gauge if he would be upset.

"Why is she here, in my room?"

"She called me cryin', all upset, saying some guy she was seeing ended things with her. I felt bad, she told me she was at Hooligan's so I told her it was okay to come over here…hope its okay."

Nick clenched his jaw, "It's fine, but why is she in my room?"

"She was cryin' and I didn't want her to scare Noah so I told her to go lay down for awhile." She looked at him with some worry.

"Okay, I can change after she leaves. She's going to leave, right?"

"Yeah, I'll wake her up. I'm sorry." Amanda started towards to the room.

"No, don't wake her up. It's not a big deal." He pulled her into his arms and inhaled her hair, "You're a good friend, babe." Nick remembered the incident with Laurel in the bar hallway a few weeks ago and yesterday outside Liv's apartment. He needed to tell Amanda but right now wasn't a good time.

"You ready to eat?" She asked him and went back to scooping pasta onto a plate, "Liv, you're staying for dinner right?"

"Sure."

"Good. I made enough for all of us."

"Nick, Laurel is asleep. Go grab some clothes and get changed, I'll serve you meanwhile."

"Umm…I'll be fine. I don't want to wake her up." Nick looked at Liv and she gave him a questioning look, he knew what she was thinking so he shook his head side to side.

Halfway through dinner, Laurel came walking into the dining area. "Hi guys, Nick I hope you don't mind me napping on your bed."

Nick pursed his lips in a polite smile at her.

"I feel so much better now after that nap." She put her hand on Nick's bicep, "you're bed is comfortable, I woke up thinking I was in heaven."

"Awesome." He smiled into his beer as he took a drink, he wasn't good at pretending to be nice.

"Mandy, I better get going. Thanks for everything, you're my best friend." She hugged Amanda tightly, "Bye, Olivia."

"Bye, Laurel. Good seeing you." Liv smiled at her.

"Bye, handsome." She pinched Noah's chubby cheek.

"See you later, Nicky." She squeezed his shoulder and left his house.

INSERT LINE

Liv helped Amanda clean up the kitchen while Nick sunk into the sofa watching SportsCenter with Noah. "I forgot to mention earlier, Laurel wants us to go out with her tomorrow night. Emily said she'd go to. What do you guys think?" Amanda looked over her shoulder at Nick.

"I'm not sure if I can, Lucy might not be available." Liv looked at Nick.

"Out to where?" He asked.

"A club…"

"A club? Does she know she isn't 21 anymore?" he said sarcastically.

"Nick, be nice."

"Sorry, Amanda. I'm not too crazy about a club, do you want to go?"

Amanda stood in thought for a moment, "It would be nice to get out and have some beers, but if you don't want to go then we won't."

Nick caught Liv's eye, she mouthed "Go" to him, pointed to Amanda, then pointed to her own smile. He looked back at the tv for a moment then spoke up, "Ask her if she'd be willing to go to a bar instead of a club."

"Really?" Amanda asked in surprise.

"Mmhmm. If she says yes, then I'll go…" he looked over at Liv with an sinister grin, "if Liv goes."

"What?!" Liv threw a kitchen towel at him.

"Call my Mom, she'll babysit for you."

"Nick, it's a Friday night. She might have plans."

Nick laughed, "My Mom wouldn't have plans on a Friday night and if she does then you'll tell her you need her to babysit while you try to get laid!" He threw the towel back at her.

INSERT LINE

"Nick, get dressed please…"

"Okay…" He noticed her tone seemed a little more irritated than the last three times she had asked him to get dressed. He decided to listen to her before she turned violent and threw things at him. He walked into his bedroom, sat back on the bed and watched Amanda put her make-up on.

"Hurry up and change, please." She glanced at him through the mirror, "Why are you smiling at me?"

"You look sexy." He smiled at her bashfully.

Amanda blushed herself; Nick always caught her off guard with his compliments. She liked it though, he was very observant and the fact that he was attracted to her made butterflies escape into her belly. He undressed down to his boxer briefs; he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, moved her hair away from her neck and placed spot kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"You're body is sexy…your muscles are a turn on…"

"Like this?" He flexed his biceps for her.

Amanda laughed at his silliness, "Exactly like that." She felt him slide his hands around her waist again, he slowly slid his right hand down her thigh and give it a firm squeeze. His lips were on her neck again, she felt his tongue working the spot between her jaw and the back of her ear, she let a small moan. Her rate picked up as his hand kept into her panties.

"Nick…what are you doing?" She said suspiciously.

"Nothin" He dipped his finger into her slit, found her clit and rubbed softly.

"Liv's supposed to be here any minute…"

"Shhh" He rubbed her clit with much for strength, he traced figure eights over and around it quickly, he felt her back tighten up against his body.

"Ah, Nick…"

"Shhh…I love how wet you feel." He whispered into her ear and nibbled her lobe. He picked up the pace and rubbed her clit harder and faster, feeling her pussy seep its juices onto his hand made him work harder to get her off.

"Mmmm" She gasped, "Aww fuck…"

Nick's doorbell went off, he felt Amanda's body go stiff, "No Mami, she can wait."

"Shiiit, uhhh" She bit down on her body lip.

"That's it, Mami. Cum for me…" He continued to quickly fuck her pussy with his finger and only slowed his pace as he watched her through the mirror lose herself in the pleasure and cum over his hand. She rested her body weight against him and her head tossed back onto his shoulder as she came down from her high.

The sounds of the door bell chiming brought her back from her orgasmic trance. "It's Liv."

"I'll get it." He smiled at her and clenched his jaw.

All she could do was nod her head at him. Nick pulled on the jeans Amanda laid out for him and went to get the door. Amanda walked on shaky legs to the bathroom. She disliked walking after she came because vagina felt squishy but she needed to clean herself up.

Nick opened the door and Olivia pushed herself the rest of the way in, "What took you so long? I ran the bell like three times. Let's go, I have a cab waiting. Where's your shirt?"

"I was trying to get dressed until you interrupted me." He walked back to the room and grabbed his shirt.

"Where's Amanda?" Liv gave herself a once over in the mirror. "Your room smells funny." She scrunched her face at him.

"She's in the bathroom. Noah with my Mom?"

"Yeah. Amanda let's go!" She yelled towards the bathroom.

Nick ran gel into his hair and tied his shoes. Amanda walked out of the bathroom, Liv joined them and headed out to the waiting cab.

INSERT LINE

**Next chapter will include their night at the bar and the craziness that follows it. I'm going to try my best to finish this story in one more chapter as tomorrow is my last day on holiday and I want to finish this one.**

**Also, your opinion, should Nick and Amanda live in a house or an apartment? Respond ASAP so I have a few opinions to consider before I write it.**

**Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived at the bar a little late, it was just the right amount of people to keep the atmosphere live but not where they were shoulder to shoulder. Nick preferred this to a crowded, extremely loud club. He held Amanda's hand and led her and Liv towards the back of the bar where Emily said they'd be.

"Hey guys" Emily waved them over, "Rick, Nick's here." She called out to Rick, who was standing a few feet away chatting with guys from another table.

The girls exchanged hugs and kisses while Nick went over to Rick, "Hey! Glad you made it, man."

"Aw, c'mon Nicky, you know I wouldn't make you suffer with these ladies on your own." He joked.

Emily walked over to the guys and handed Nick a beer, "Hey Nick, how are you?" She leaned in and gave him a side hug.

"Hey, I'm good, how bout you?" He asked returning her side hug.

"Everything is great. Let me know if you two want another drink."

"Dude, she's awesome." Nick mentioned.

Rick nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey, Nicky!" Laurel came over to say hello, she initiated a hug as well which made Nick immediately uncomfortable. Laurel's hug was nothing like Emily's; she wrapped her arms around his waist

"Hi" he smiled politely. When she didn't let go he took a step back but she hung on and let her hand linger near his belly button

"Damn, I wish she would say hi to me like that." Rick joked as he looked at Laurel's hand on Nick's stomach.

"Shut up." Nick gave him a dirty look, "Where's Amanda?"

"She's at the bar with Emily ordering drinks."

Liv noticed Laurel holding onto Nick, "Hey Nick, let's play pool."

Relieved, he followed Olivia to an empty pool table, "What the hell was that?" she asked him.

"Nothin'."

"Have you told Amanda?"

"No."

"What are you waiting for? She's gonna see what I just saw and flip."

"I know, but it's just not something people bring up every day."

"Bring it up before it gets worse."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Just try not to leave me alone with her, okay?" Nick broke the rack and sunk 3 solids on his first try. Sunk one more but on his third attempt he missed. Liv took over and reminded him how horrible she was at pool.

Amanda went to Nick with a mischievous smile and two shots of tequila, "Here Sexy, let's take a shot!"

"But tequila makes me cochino." He smiled back at her with a playful look in his eyes.

"That's how I like you." After they tossed back the shot, she slightly tippy toed to kiss him and screamed in surprise when he lifted her up onto the pool table, inserted his body between her legs and deepened the kiss.

"I wanna fuck you right here, right now." He whispered in her ear before biting down on her neck. He pushed his hips against her belly.

"Wow big boy, getting excited pretty fast tonight." She giggled.

"Only one of us has gotten off, I have built up sexual frustration from earlier."

Amanda giggled loudly and pushed him away; Nick caught her hand and pressed it over his fattie.

"Nick!" She continued to giggle as he sucked hard on her neck but made no attempt to stop him.

"Hey love birds, move it, some us want to actually play pool." Rick teased taking the pool stick from Nick.

Amanda wrapped her legs around Nick to keep him from leaving; he lifted her and set her on a barstool not too far from the group. In the corner, they made out like love sick high school teens. She liked how sexual he was, it was the perfect mix of affection and nasty. It drove her crazy when he talked dirty to her or when he randomly grabbed her ass.

"Do they do that at work, too?" Emily asked in a sarcastic manner.

"They wish they could do it at work!" Liv laughed and then blushed at how wrong that had come out.

After several minutes they parted for air, Nick could feel his bulge was a lot more noticeable, "Switch me?" He asked .

When Amanda looked at him, he looked down at his bulge then back at her, with wide eyes she laughed at him but stood allowing him to sit on the barstool. He pulled her back in between his legs and hugged her from behind.

"I'm glad we came out. Thank you Nicky."

"Anything you want, Mami", he kissed her cheek before releasing her from his grasp.

The girls took over the pool table next to Liv and Rick. Nick sat back and watched Amanda enjoy her night with friends. He understood that her priorities were different than his simply because he had kids and she didn't. He hoped that nights out at bars with friends would lessen as their relationship grew and shaped into a family. He imagined her belly swollen with his baby and thought that only then could she look more beautiful than she did at this exact moment. He smiled as he watched her toss her head back laughing with her girlfriends. Happiness looked well on her, he wasn't sure if he could afford another kid, seeing as how he had issues with saying no. None of that matter though, he knew no matter where they lived everything would work out fine as long as he had her on his side. The night wore on, drinks were had, shots sloshed into their bellies, their balance became less steady but everyone was having a great time. Every time he looked at Amanda she was visible happy and in return he was happy, too.

But then Laurel made her way towards him again, he took three shots back to back with Liv and Rick. He walked away from the bar, wanting to separate himself from Amanda's friend. Nick quickly scanned the room for Amanda and noticed her walk into the ladies room with Emily and Liv. Laurel followed him when he sat back in the corner near their pool tables.

"Now you have to take a shot with me!" She came towards him holding two shots of Patron Gold, "Here lemon first, she held the lemon wedge up to his mouth, he quickly sucked on it. Laurel held the same wedge to her mouth and sucked on it, looking at him with a seductively raised eyebrow. They tossed back the shot and grimaced as the burn traveled down their throats.

"Mmm, Nicky. That was good, let's do another!"

"Go for it, bro. It's pretty obvious she wants you take her for a ride!" Rick slapped Nick on the arm.

Nick laughed it off and ignored Rick.

As if on cue, the waitress set down a tray with a bottle of Patron and lemon wedges. Laurel handed a shot to Nick, he accepted and when Laurel had poured another for herself they counted to three and tossed the liquor back. Laurel laughed as Nick stuck out his tongue and shook his head from the intense burn, she held out a lemon wedge to him and watched him suck on it for a little longer this time.

"What I would do to feel that on me." She whispered near his face and slowly ran her tongue over her upper lip. She put her hands on either side of his opened legs, moved herself between them and ran her hands up and down the length of his firm thigh muscles. He slouched back trying to register in his drunken haze what exactly was going on. "You know, the other night back at your place I saw the condoms in your drawer…Why would you choose a rebound that made you wear one?" She leaned in closer, inches from his lips, "I would let you skinny deep between my thighs."

Amanda came out ahead of her friends from the restroom; saw Nick in the corner with Laurel between his legs, her heart dropped into her stomach, her breathe was stuck in her throat, everything felt dizzy. She put her hand over her mouth, feeling tears built up in her eyes. She turned around and went right out the back door, gasping for air.

Nick gently grabbed her hands from his thighs and stood up, "Laurel you seem like a nice person and I don't want to offend you, but I'm not comfortable discussing this with you." He moved around her just in time to see Amanda walk out of his sight.

Amanda made her way to the back exit; she could feel tears on the rim of her eyes. Laurel had her hands on him. Why was Nick letting her touch him like that? Was he trying to fuck her, too? Wasn't he the one sweet talking her not too long ago? Maybe that's exactly what it was, sweet talk. Well two can play that game she thought. Why would he ask me to move in with him? Was he intentionally trying to hurt her?

Nick found Amanda standing outside with her face in her hands. "Amanda" he tried to pull her into him but she resisted.

"Hey Nick, having fun?" She knew he could feel the coldness in her voice but she didn't care. She had to push him and these feelings away, let him know this was sexual and nothing more. She wiped the tears from her face.

He knew she saw Laurel in the corner with him, he knew what it must have looked like. "Amanda, what you saw was nothing."

She turned to face him but avoided his eyes, "Nick, you don't have to explain. You can fuck around with anyone you want. Don't let me hold you back." She tried to walk away but he caught her hand and pulled her against the wall, standing in front of her to prevent her from leaving.

"Amanda, look at me. Don't say that. I'm not trying to fuck around." Nick pleaded trying to keep her eyes on his.

"That's not what it looked like to me." She said still avoiding his eyes.

"I don't want her."

"You don't have to want someone when all you're looking for is a fuck. And you know, usually, when you don't want someone you don't allow them to rub your thighs." Amanda pushed him away from her.

Nick grabbed her hands in his and used his body to push her back into the wall. "She came onto me. Right when you were leaving I moved her hands away from me. She was trying to ask me if you were a rebound. I told her I wasn't comfortable talking to her about that and I moved away from her."

Amanda shook her head in disbelief. "Look at me, dammit!" he said with frustration.

Amanda looked him in the eyes, "Is that what I am to you?"

"No, I love you. I want you, Amanda. Only you." He looked at her with deep, serious eyes.

"Have you fucked her? Because if you have, then just tell me right now and let's end this!"

"Fucked her? No! Why would you think that?" He looked at her completely confused

"I seen you two, talking by yourselves with her hands on you more than once!" She let out a loud sob as she realized every time she saw him with her friend and how often her friend mentioned him.

"Amanda, I don't want to fuck that girl. I have never fucked her. She's always talking to me, touching me, and comin' onto me!" He yelled.

"Comin' onto you? Since when?"

"At the cabin, she wanted to know if you were a rebound. That night at the bar, in the hallway, she asked me when she and I were going to hang out. I mentioned a couple of times I was there with you but she didn't seem to care. She put her hands on my arms, pulling on me when I tried to walk away and that's when you got there. The other night in Liv's hallway, every time she comes around! Tonight she kept putting her hands all over me, telling me to skinny dip between her thighs. All I did was take some shots with her, I will own up to that. But I've never tried anything, I don't trust her…"

"You don't trust her or you don't trust yourself around her?"

"Don't start twisting shit up. I said I don't trust her. She knows you're with me, but she still flirts with me? That isn't a good friend!"

"A good boyfriend doesn't allow his girlfriend's friends to fill him up!" she pushed him away from her.

"I already told you I don't want her and I'm not gonna stand here and defend myself for something that wasn't my fault. You need to talk to her, not me! I have never looked at or thought about another woman the entire time I've been with you." He punched the fence the housed some trash bins, the wooden plank popped forward and fell to the ground. He raised his hand to punch the fence again.

"Nick, stop!" He heard Liv yell but it was too late, he punched the fence a second time. "Stop!" She ran up behind him and grabbed onto his fist.

He shook her off, "Stay out of it!" He looked at Amanda who was crying and had a look of fear on her face.

"What's going on? Amanda, are you okay?" Liv asked taking notice of her for the first time.

Amanda nodded. Liv took her in her arms and looked at Nick, scared her had hurt Amanda or had hurt himself, she quickly shook that thought away. She knew he wouldn't hurt Amanda. "Nick, are you okay?"

"I'm going home." He took off and walked the two hour walk back to his house, using the time and fresh air to calm down and clear his head.

Liv took Amanda back inside, paid their tab and caught a cab, Liv asked the cab driver to take them to her apartment. Amanda stopped her and told her she needed to go to Nick's.

"Amanda, he was really upset. I think you two should take the night off and both calm down." Liv tried to reason with her.

"No, I can't leave him thinking I don't trust him. I need to talk to him."

"That's not a good idea right now."

"Liv, please understand. I need to make things right, he's out there somewhere thinking I don't trust him. This whole thing happened because of me."

"Okay, Amanda I'll have to driver drive us to Nick's but you have to tell me what happened."

Amanda proceeded to tell Olivia what happened inside and outside the bar. Liv listened without interrupting or defending Nick. When Amanda finished, she told her Nick was telling her the truth and shared with her when Nick had first mentioned to her that he was uncomfortable around Laurel.

INSERT LINE

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in?" Liv asked Amanda as she got out of the cab.

"Thanks but it's okay. He's not here yet so I'm just going to wait for him."

"Call me if you need anything, Noah's sleeping at Nick's Mom's tonight."

"Okay. Thanks for everything."

Liv called Nick on her way home but he didn't pick up. She whispered a silent prayer for her friends and headed for home.

Amanda went inside the house, showered and waited on the couch for Nick. She tried calling and texting him but he wasn't responding. She drifted off to sleep waiting for him.

About an hour later, Nick walked into his house, he slipped off his light coat and noticed Amanda curled up on the couch. He draped a throw blanket over her and went to shower. He was convinced a shower would take away his headache and the throbbing pain in his left hand. Amanda woke up when she heard the water turn on, looked around and took notice of the blanket that was now on her. She got up and looked for Nick, she heard him slide the shower curtain on the other side of the bathroom door so she sat on the bed and continued to wait.

When he opened the bathroom door, with a towel loosely draped around his hips, Amanda felt her breath get caught in her throat for the second time that night, and butterflies set flight in her tummy.

"Why are you here? Laurel isn't here but feel free to search." His words shot out of his mouth in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. Nick, I'm so sorry." Tears fell down her cheeks again.

"How could you think shit like that?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight. I trust you, I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone else. I love you, Nick." She went over to him and buried her face in his chest; she felt his hands rub her back in a soothing manner.

"I love you more, Amanda. I was more hurt than angry. I always thought I proved to you that I didn't want anyone else, I thought I had shown you that I don't see any other women, I only see you." He buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent and shedding a few tears.

"Can you forgive me?" She looked up at him through her bangs with her tear stained face.

"I'll always forgive you but no more Laurel, please?" he whispered to her.

"No more Laurel, our friendship is over. I'm stupid for ever thinking I could trust her."

Nick walked her to the bed, pulled her down with him and held her in his arms. He was relieved that she held onto him, too. He felt like he loved her even more by that gesture alone. People always think women need all the comfort but after a fight like they just had, Nick needed comfort as well. Amanda was the only one that could give it to him.

INSERT LINE

After weeks of debate, Amanda and Nick finally settled on living outside of the city and a zone they wished to live in, it wasn't far from work either. They sat opposite their real estate agent and discussed financials and legalities.

"Do you think anyone would want to buy Nick's house?" Amanda asked the agent.

"Hey…" Nick looked at her, "I'm hurt."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just mean, like are houses things people want to buy right now? They're expensive."

"Well, Amanda, truth is that Nick's house is a good starter home that's been well taken care of. I actually have a young couple in mind that are looking for something like what Nick has." The agent assured her.

"Great. Sell it to them!" Nick encouraged the agent.

"Okay, so let's go check out some houses that are around your budget?"

"Let's go" Amanda grabbed Nick's hand and eagerly led him to the agent's car.

Nick smiled as he realized how excited she was. He chatted with the agent during the 35 min drive to Brooklyn. They arrived at the first house and right as Amanda stepped out of the car he pulled her to him and kissed her, "If you see something you like, don't get too excited. He'll try to sell it for the highest price possible. Think like a detective, we're interrogatin' right now."

They looked at several but Amanda was pretty set on a brownstone that had some sort of yard, at least 3 bedrooms and 2 baths, that wasn't part of a duplex or anything else. She refused to waste her time looking at something that wasn't what she had in mind.

The agent looked at Nick, expecting him to put his foot down.

Nick laughed, "She's the boss, and she wants what she wants."

"Okay, let's go back to my office and I'll print out a list of availabilities that meet her needs."

Hours later, Nick was exhausted from looking at houses, townhouses or whatever each one was called. They blended together now; he couldn't distinguish one from the other. But he let Amanda talk him into seeing one more brownstone in Fort Greene.

Once they pulled up in front of the history brownstone Amanda rushed into Nick pushing him against the car, "This is the one, I want this one. Please?" She jumped up and down in anticipation.

"Let's see what it looks like first."

They walked into the two story brownstone, "So as you can see this home offers huge bay windows, high ceilings, white walls, custom built in shelves, the living area is a large open space, French pocket doors, a dining room separate from the kitchen, the kitchen has an island and space for a smaller table, stainless steel appliances, the countertops are black granite, the cabinets are all real wood. Through the kitchen you have access to a sunny deck and a decent sized yard. Down the hall is a room that can be used as an office or a spare room and a half bath."

Amanda was in love with the home, she let a small squeal as they walked up the stairs. Nick looked at her while a beaming smile.

"And upstairs is the four other bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, there's this awesome skylight over the landing, this landing is pretty wide too. Two of the rooms are standard size, with good sized closets, there's a connecting bathroom between the rooms. The fourth bedroom is ideal for a little princess, like your daughter, Nick. The room is a little bigger than those other two, it has the built in storage bench underneath the window sill as well as a walk in closet and a small bathroom."

Nick smiled and nodded but kept his poker face, he knew this was the home that would be theirs.

"Now check this out, the master bedroom is awesome! Amanda get ready to be nice to Nick for the rest of your life because you're gonna want him to buy this house for you." He opened the double doors to the master bedroom, "You can a great amount of space here for your bed and maybe a little love seat and chair, double walk in closets so you don't have to fight your way through all her clothes every morning." The agent elbowed Nick in the ribs and laughed. "Amanda come look at this bathroom."

Amanda walked into the bathroom and let out a gasp. The first thing she noticed was the spa style bath and shower there was a lot of space between the tub and the toilet which she smiled to herself as she imagined riding Nick on the bathroom floor. The size of this bathroom was slightly smaller than the spare bedroom downstairs.

"And these double sinks are newly installed, the floors were just redone. This is a great home for your family, Nick. The worst thing about this house is the unfinished basement!" The agent laughed.

"Okay, so how much?" Nick asked getting straight to the point.

"This home is slightly out of your budget but we can move some numbers around and make it work, sell your house for a higher price so in turn you put down less out of your pocket."

"How much?" He asked again.

The agent pulled out his phone and showed him the asking price.

"Wow…that's a big number…" Nick blushed as he thought about how much money he would actually have to move around.

"Let's go back to the office and play with the numbers." The agent offered.

"Not tonight, it's getting late but Amanda and I will talk this over and get back to you."

INSERT LINE

Amanda sat on the bed watching Nick undress, "So how much is he asking for?"

"You don't want to know…"

"I want to know. Can we afford it?" She asked looking in the hallway that was lined with boxes of her stuff, she didn't have much but she couldn't wait to unpack them in a home she would be living in for the rest of her life.

"With our jobs, no." He smiled.

"You get paid more than I do and we still can't afford it?" She asked sounding bummed.

"Well, we could afford it if we lived on a very tight budget and never had kids, kids are expensive."

"I don't care if we're poor, I just want that house." She whined.

"Let me see what I can do…but if it isn't possible, I'm sure we'll find something just as good. Now let me have my way with you." He pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her.

INSERT LINE

Nick pulled up to the brownstone with the agent, Liv, and Gil. He wanted them to see it before he agreed to buy it.

"Nick it looks nice from the outside." Liv gave it the once over.

He pulled out his phone and tried to reach Zara through Skype. She picked up and kissed her phone as a way of kissing her Dad.

"Hey, Jake from State Farm, what are you wearing?" he laughed

"Uh…Khakis." She responded in a low voice. The two erupted in laughter.

"Baby, I'm gonna flip my camera around so you can see the house."

INSERT LINE

Two weeks later, outside the station, he asked Amanda, "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, take me home." She tippy toed slightly to reach his lips. He passionately returned it then opened her door, they drove in silence for a few minutes until Amanda noticed Nick was not taking the same route. "Nick, you were supposed to turn right back there."

"No…"

"That was the street that you always take to your house."

"I'm not taking you to that house."

"Whaat?" She asked in confusion.

"I asked if I could take you home. You said yes, so I'm taking you home, to our home, in Fort Greene." He looked over at her and gave her a devilish smile.

"Nick! You didn't?" She exclaimed, "You did!?"

"I did."

"But how? You said it was too much…" She was shocked.

"Well the house sold fast like the agent said, I have income from two rental properties so that will make up for what our jobs won't."

"Rental properties? Since when?"

"Another gift from my Grandfather, I told you he left me some things. Amanda, don't worry, okay? I have money aside from what I earn at SVU."

The rest of the ride home Amanda draped herself over Nick as he drove them home. To their home. He carried her inside and attacked her with kisses before Frannie came running at them in high speed.

INSERT LINE

**Complete.**

**Hope you enjoyed this story! I want to hear what all of you think!**

**Thank you and Good night!**


End file.
